Another Time, Another Place
by saint-Ash86
Summary: the Time trapper is up to no good when he sends Brainiac 5 and Invisible Kid to Smallivlle 1000 years in the past with no way home -cartoonverse- Brainiac 5X? mention Invisible KidXChemical king
1. Prologue

Another Time, Another Place  
-Prologue-

The springtime air was crisp and cool, the sky was blue and marvelously clear. The wind whipped at everyone's faces as they hurried about from one building to the next. Two of the humanoid bodies that rushed across the veranda were out of place. One was green-skinned, clothed in black and purple. The other was pale and dressed entirely in black. Though out of place, these two were completely capable of fitting in-- and better than most people…even those who had been at work here for most of their lives.

Panting for breath, the pale one in dark clothing heaved open a heavy door, grunting as he did so. While the two figures had chosen to run, the looks on their faces showed how greatly they regretted that choice. The pale kid -Lyle- shoved the door closed once the green humanoid entered after him. Smiling, he leaned his upper body against the door and turned to his friend. "I can't believe you got us in here," he chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head. After all, the last time Brainy had been at this event he'd been banned for life. This was due to his constant heckling of the inventors and scientists. Still, while only seven people in the whole universe could afford to buy their way into this showing, Brainy had somehow managed to get them in for free …even after he was banned.

The smallest of cocky smirks graced the lips of the green teenager. "Please, it was the very least the United Planets could do."

Lyle rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. The United Planets could have done a lot less for Brainiac 5, especially since his bout with insanity a year and half back. Lyle still had a hard time believing this same period of mental breakdown had caused Brainy to become the first one-hundred percent organic Coluan in over 900 years. However, the Legion had learned two very important things that day.  
One, that the scariest place in the universe was next to Brainiac 5 when he was agreeing with you. And two, that if you make the U.P. 16.2 trillion credits a week on throw-away patents --all for inventions that have no practical use for the Legion, of course-- they will take the excuse that you were having a bad day and might have overreacted.

"Chemical king is mad I'm blowing him off for the day to hang out here." Lyle said after a moment, grinning. "He also said it's not fair that he has to deal with my parents… while I get to run off and hang out with Mr. Level twelve."

The small smirk on Brainy's lips vanished at the mere mention of Lyle's parents. Brainy went to great lengths to keep Lyle's abusive dad as far from Lyle as he could. "Chem can't blame anyone but himself," Brainy snorted. "I believe I warned you that informing your parents as to the existence of your child would only make them want to be near it."  
Lyle's dad had backed off when he learned Lyle had a child, but that didn't mean Brainy appreciated Lyle's parents anywhere near his friend.

Lyle pushed himself off the door and started down the hallway. "He just wants Danni to have an understanding of where he comes from."

Brainy sighed, walking ahead of his friend. "And why can't you just talk to Chem's--"

"Oh, get this; Chem's parents are dead! …the lucky bastard," Lyle murmured, catching up with his friend. "Besides, I think he wouldn't be so upset if I was with anyone else."

Brainy rolled his eyes, then turned and grinned at Lyle. "He _still_ thinks I want to sleep with you? I can't believe it."

Lyle shrugged. "What's not to believe? After all, I was the one who convinced you to join the legion… even after every one else had already tried. We spend a lot of hours working in the lab together. Like Chem and me used to-- before we started dating. This whole thing might actually be cute… if it wasn't so annoying."

Querl frowned. " 'Cute'? Not in the least. I can't believe C.K. thinks my standards are so low that I would actually _want_ to sleep with you."  
Lyle glanced at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
"Lyle, look at me," Brainy smirked. "Now look at yourself. I'm not only better looking and smarter than you, half of the girls on our team are dying for the chance to date me. Face it, I'm so out of your league that we're playing different sports." Querl sounded truly offended at the insinuation that he and _anyone_ would be on the same level. "In fact, I would have to say that you are merely a destitute man's consolation prize."

"Thank you for that," Lyle snickered, "I'm sure Chemical King is going to be glad to hear that he settled for the poor man version of you. That's really going to improve your relationship."

Brainiac 5 shrugged slightly, but didn't say anything more on the topic. Nor did he say much more after Lyle tried to start up another conversation. Lately, Brainy's personality had been off. It wasn't the prelude to "crazy, over-stressed Brainiac 5 who can't wait to rule the universe with an iron fist." It was just that… well, things were different. Small things that most would only notice if they were paying close attention. He no longer twitched at the sight of someone not using a coaster, and he no longer fought the pilot of the cruiser during missions.

Saturn girl was observant enough to notice the difference, and so was most of the core team. They had had asked what was wrong with Brainy, but he had insisted nothing was wrong. Saturn Girl attempted to pry some information out of him, but all she learned was that Brainy did **NOT** like someone messing around in his head. After that incident, they hadn't spoken to each other in a month, verbally or mentally. Lyle was actually somewhat impressed at how long Brainiac 5 had kept it up. He was especially impressed considering the fact that Saturn Girl was now their "Fearless Leader" and that meant she needed Brainy's advice, or help, or _something_ every twelve hours or so.

Brainy stopped and Lyle was jerked from his thoughts, watching as his friend whipped out a small key card and swiped it past a sensor fixed to the wall. Before them stood a large door. When Brainy had flashed the key card in front of the sensor, the lights above the door flickered from red to yellow. On the other side of the door, a wall panel slid open to reveal a ten number keypad. Brainiac 5 rapidly punched in a twenty-five number code and stepped back. The lights above the door flickered blue, and a scanner above the lights whirred to life, aiming in the direction of the two young men. After a moment, the lights above the door flickered from blue to green.  
"Finally!" Lyle muttered as the door swooshed open.  
Both guys entered the room and froze, momentarily stunned by the visual assault of the room. People were lying in awkward positions, looking like so many discarded dolls. Some were obviously unconscious, some were bleeding, others were just cowering behind whatever they could find. Inventions in various states of disrepair were scattered hither and yon, and in the exact center of the room stood a tall man in dirt-covered robes. His fingers and wrists were wrapped in decaying cloth, and his face was hidden in the shadow of his cloak.

The Time Trapper, for it was obviously he, stared back at Brainy and Lyle for a moment, unmoving. "Legion," he snarled, flicking his wrist in the direction of the two teens.  
Brainy and Lyle flew headlong into the room, crashing into the wall opposite from where they had stood a mere moment ago. Both were pinned against the wall, incapable of movement. The time trapper glanced at Lyle and, smirking, watched as the pale boy crashed to the floor.

"LYLE!" Brainiac 5 shouted, the word barely escaping his lips. Scowling, he struggled uselessly against the force that had him pinned.

The time trapper flicked his wrist again, and Invisible Kid rose from the floor, only to slam back down a moment later. Lyle made a small grunt, though he didn't cry out. Instead he glared at the Time Trapper as though daring the villain to get a scream out of him. Still Brainy struggled against his invisible bonds, and still he remained unable to move.  
Once again, the Time Trapper drove Lyle to the floor. This time a loud crack echoed through the room, and Lyle involuntarily let out a shrill cry. The Time Trapper smirked at Brainiac 5 and lifted Lyle from the floor one more time.  
"Stop it!" Brainy shrieked.

The time trapper paused what he was doing, and floated over to where the green humanoid was struggling futilely against his invisible bonds. Smirking, he turned Brainy's face so he could see Lyle better. "No, you worthless little Clouan."

Lyle was slammed against the wall, and then the floor. There was another loud crack from Lyle's body, and the boy groaned.  
The Time Trapper flicked his wrist again, but Lyle didn't move from the ground. His grip on Brainiac 5's face tightened suddenly and he leaned closer until he was face-to-face with the green-skinned genius. "How are you doing, this you insignificant brat?!" he demanded, claw-like hands digging into Brainy's jawline. Suddenly, the Time Trapper glanced down and glared at Brainiac's belt, where he finally noticed the light glowing faintly on one the compartments. Angrily, he ripped the belt off of Brainiac 5's waist and dashed it to the floor. The belt light blinked and went out. The time trapper released Brainy's face and snarled, "You're too damn clever for your own good, boy."

Lyle voice spoke from just behind the Time Trapper. "Of course he is! You, however, are nowhere near as bright!" As he spoke the words, Lyle grunted and swung a heavy bit of equipment down on the Time Trapper's head.  
Yelping, the Time Trapper clutched his head and Brainy dropped to the floor, managing a much better landing than his friend. Quickly he snatched up his belt and wrapped it around his waist before whirling around to face his nemesis.

The Time Trapper spun around angrily to face the two heroes. "I'm done here," he snarled, and lowered his head slightly. A whirling portal opened behind Lyle, who eyed it anxiously and moved away from it. The time trapper lifted his head a bit and another portal opened behind him. From below his cowl, the villain's eyes glinted viciously. "Now, little Coluan, a choice. Will you be following me?" Smirking, he flicked his wrist and Lyle yelled in surprise, flying backwards into the first portal. "Or him?"


	2. Corn Cream Capital of Kansas

**Thank you to every one who reviewed i love reviews, i live off them they feed my soul. You set a standard i have to get a lest 6 reviews or the next chapter will not go up. I have not abandoned this , in fact I have 9 chapters waiting to go, My awesome and wonderful Beta ****Brainiac5**** is making it.... like one to two thousand times better, then how i wrote it, for starters she makes my Brainy sound Smart. **

**But she is busy and since she is doing me the favor, i wont rush her, so there will be time delays. But i will do my best to make the wait worth while.**

**Also this is meant to be the cartoon universe, but i will have some people who never made into the cartoon, Such as Rond Vidar, Chemical King, Loise Lane , impulse and a whole bunch of people depending on my mood, while writing.**

**Oh yeah, i don't own the legion**

It was a peaceful night in Smallville, for any disturbances that occurred did so about thirty miles away from the quiet Kansas town.

Suddenly, the star-filled sky was streaked with bolts that resembled electricity. Just as quickly, the crackling energy disappeared. Then, a few seconds later, a blinding light tore the sky wide open. Pure, unadulterated light phased through colors so quickly it was impossible to tell where one color began and another ended. A third crack rang out and two small human figures were faintly outlined, quickly growing in size and opacity. The sound died down, and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  
With no force to propel them, the two humans slowed to a halt. However, the two young men remained suspended in midair.

After a moment, the sound of static hissed and then a clear voice spoke from between the two.  
"Invisible Kid and Brainiac 5, report if you're able!" Saturn Girl sounded more than marginally worried.

The green-skinned humanoid lifted his hand and was about to speak to a gold ring wrapped around his finger. Then his eyes narrowed and he twisted it gently with his other hand. Glancing at his companion, the blonde shook his head slightly.

His companion, clad in black with a white shape of an 'I' in the center of his chest, lifted his own hand. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the ring. "We're both fine, though I'm a little banged up. Brainy is here too, but it looks like his ring was damaged. He's flying, but I think the com link is out. There could be more damage, but we won't know 'til we get a look inside."

Slowly Brainy began to circle in the air, eyeing the terrain critically. "I'm going to scout the area. This is odd…nothing looks familiar," Brainy said, sounding a bit miffed.

Lyle nodded at Brainy and the Coluan flew off to the right.

Returning his attention to the ring, Lyle continued. "We're a bit lost here. What's your status over there?"

In the background, Lyle heard the sound of metal being kicked. A frustrated sigh burst from the ring, and finally Saturn Girl answered Lyle. "Time Trapper got away," she grumbled.

"That isn't exactly surprising." Lyle commented, desperately wanting to defeat the cloaked villain. However, nothing the Legion did really seemed to stop him, just… delay him.

Saturn Girl sighed again. "Everything here is a mess. No critical injuries, fortunately. Still, it's going to take weeks to fix this place up. The worst of it is that… well, it looks like he broke in just to destroy everything, because nothing has shown up missing yet."

Lyle snorted. "How considerate of him."

"…Oh, by the way, Time Trapper also stopped by Brainy's lab before he vanished completely. Everything that was in there is now completely decimated." Saturn girl's voice dropped down to a

whisper. "Is Brainy out of ear shot?" she asked.

"Yup. He's off scouting." Lyle replied.

"Your first responsibility is to get home safely. And, well, if you can try to talk to him about what happened three months ago… its been bothering him for a while now. You and I both know he only put up a front so Trip would stop touching him--"

"I'll see what I can do, Boss lady." Lyle cut her off with the nick name he'd adopted since she had been elected leader. He waved at Brainy, who was flying back at a rather reckless speed. "I'll contact you with any new information we may receive. Invisible Kid out."

Brainy pulled up beside Lyle and grabbed his arm, pointing in the direction he'd come. "Invisible Kid, you're going to need to see this," he said urgently.

"Okay, okay, what's the-- rush?" Lyle choked out the last part as Brainy tugged him in the westerly direction he'd been scouting. Lyle tried to warn Brainy about the strain a rate like this would put on his already broken ring, but the Coluan was obviously beyond listening. Finally, they drew up beside a small wooden sign.

"Look!" Brainy commanded, pointing at the wood.  
It was hand-painted with white lettering, and read very simply.

WELCOME TO SMALLVILLE:  
Corn Cream Capital of Kansas

"Well, Mr. Brain box? what are we going to do?" Lyle demanded, dropping onto a stack of hay and ignoring the protests his injuries put up.

The two friends had found a barn free of any animals, and had quickly taken cover, seeing that they didn't know when the sun would rise. The _last_ thing they needed now was to be spotted flying around above the 'corn cream capital of Kansas'.

Brainy frowned, massaging his temples and squeezing his eyes shut. "…we could try hailing Superman with your ring," he said after a moment.

"That won't work!" Lyle protested. "What if we're the wrong time? Besides, even if we are in the right time, Superman's ring doesn't have that function anymore. Remember? We had to take it off, because 'the blabber mouth' wouldn't stop bothering him in the past."

Sighing, Brainy stretched and stood, walking to the door of the barn. "Okay. Well, we can't stay here. I need to get a good look at your injuries, and this lighting is _horrible_. Plus, this environment is nowhere near hygienic enough for anything of that sort."

Lyle opened his mouth to say he didn't need examining, but Brainy shot him a look and continued. "I also need to open up this ring of mine."

Lyle nodded. "That's a good idea."

Brainy frowned. "I'm assuming that, since it was the time trapper who sent us here, he not only destroyed every time bubble in the institute but also my lab. Am I right?"

Lyle nodded. Brainy really didn't have to guess, the Time Trapper always went out of his way to destroy Brainy's lab, even when it had nothing to do with his latest maniacal plot. For some reason, the villain really had it in for the genius. So for the moment, they were cut off from rescue, at least in the future.

Brainy began to pace, thinking aloud. "Well, if Superman _is_ in this time, we can borrow his ring, and try to construct a bubble." he paused to stop and think. "But wait, even if we were to get Super man's ring, it wouldn't solve our problems, because I need at least four rings for a makeshift bubble. And even then, it's a one-way trip. With my ring defective, that's only _two_ rings. There's absolutely no way this will work. Absolutely none." Sighing, Brainy sat down beside lyle and cradled his head in his hands.

Lyle's body tightened as he attempted to scoot over to give his friend some room. Frowning, Lyle realized that his injuries were becoming harder to ignore. "We don't have any money, Brainy," Lyle said, trying to focus on the immediate instead of the hypothetical. "How will we find a place to stay?"

"Hmm. I did see a sign for Lex corp while I was scouting," Brainy said, almost as an afterthought. "I suppose…"

"No…way…" Lyle turned to stare at Brainy, his eyes narrowing. "You are _not_ going to steal from them! That is completely and totally illegal! We're _superheroes_, we don't _do_ stuff like that!"

Brainy lifted his hands as if to ward off an attack. "Lyle, Lex is no hero himself. We know his money is mostly ill-gotten, we don't know _when_ we are, you have at least two broken bones that I can _see,_ and my flight ring has been damaged."

Lyle continued to glare. "So what? We-"

"We're dressed in _spandex_, and let's not forget the unavoidable fact that I am _green, _with three metal computer interfacing disks _on my forehead_." Brainy's chin had a stubborn tilt to it, and his eyes were narrowed_._ "Right now, keeping a low profile and _not_ messing with the time stream is our biggest worry. Besides, I can hide the fact that I take any money by adding a few cents more onto the company's different expense files. They'll never even know it was there in the first place!"

"I don't care if they don't know, _I_ know!" Lyle insisted, wincing slightly at the outburst. "It's still _wrong_."

"I'm waiting for a better idea," Brainy snapped, his eyes boring into Lyle.

Lyle tried to think, but the pain from his injuries was overwhelming his senses. "I…" he sighed. "I don't have any ideas."

"I didn't think so," Brainy said, glancing at Lyle with concern. "I'll be back soon. Take care of yourself." Reaching down, Brainy removed his flight ring and then handed his belt to Lyle, so that if anyone attacked him, he'd be safe.

"Don't you need this to break in?" Lyle asked, wondering why he was actually helping his one of his best friend rob someone.

"No," Brainy said, "You need the belt more than I do. But I would like your ring, if you don't mind." he held out his hand and waited.

After a moment of agonizing, Invisible Kid sighed in defeat and dropped the ring into Brainy's palm.

"Just don't get caught," he muttered.

"As if," Brainy snorted, taking to the air.

For the next twenty minutes, Invisible Kid counted the seconds to take his mind off of the pain. Never had he been more grateful to Karate Kid for teaching him that skill. Once, before Querl returned, Lyle checked the ring to see if his counting was on time, but the clock display was another one of those handy devices that wasn't working.

After Querl returned to the barn, he half-carried Lyle to the outside of an upscale looking hotel. Somehow -Lyle wasn't sure he wanted to know how- Brainy had gotten his hands on a backpack. It seemed to be filled with supplies and gadgets of all sorts.

Lyle managed to hold himself together long enough to sign for a room and get up the stairs. He pulled open the window to allow Brainy entrance, and retreated to the nearest bed.

After settling in like the soldiers they were, brainy immediately went to work on Lyle. Brainy was the best doctor the Legion had, but then, that was in his lab and med centers. Outside his comfort zone, Querl was only a decent field medic with the best of tools. There was no doubt in his mind that Kell-el far surpassed his menial skills. It was almost amusing the things Kell-el could fix with the worst equipment. Now Brainiac 5 wished very much that he had such skill. He didn't see how he would be able to do much with the few instruments he had.

Folding his arms, Brainy turned to Lyle, trying to cover his uncertainty with a façade of confidence.

"You know the drill: Strip. Down to your underwear." Brainy dumped the contents if the backpack onto one of the beds.

Invisible Kid did the best he could, but the going was slow. Brainy bided his time by arranging the tools in alphabetical order, knowing Lyle would want to do this himself. When the brown-haired teen was done, it became obvious to Brainy that Lyle had sustained far more injuries than he was allowing his face to show. Along with numerous bruises, cuts and scrapes, Lyle also sported an arm broken in at least two places, and a slight concussion.

Brainiac 5 did what he could with the tools he had, but the little he could do wasn't much. So, once again massaging his temples, Brainy weighed his options. On the one hand, he could take his friend to a hospital, resulting in a paper trail-- something he was trying desperately to avoid. However, if he didn't rely on the doctors of this century, he would have to take matters into his own his lip, Brainy picked up his belt and opened one of the pouches, revealing twelve vials of neon green liquid, held compact. Opening the pouch next to the first, he took out a small injector gun. In a moment, he had one vial loaded for an injection.

"You had better stay still, Lyle." Brainy said in an almost maternal tone. "This will probably burn a lot at the broken bones, and I can definitely guarantee a massive headache from the concussion. Possible nausea as well. The process will be painful, but within a few hours, you'll be at one hundred percent again."

Lyle narrowed his eyes at the gun, and moved away from his green friend, his voice edging on anger. "Is that what I think that is?" he demanded.

Brainy tinkered with some knobs on the side of the gun, avoiding eye contact. "Yes. Now don't move," he ordered, stepping forward.

Lyle moved away from Brainy, glaring. "You can't give me that. You need that, by law."

Querl sighed. Sometimes it was hard to beat the police son out of Invisible Kid. "By law I am required to have three on me at all times. I carry twelve, just in case I'm on a prolonged mission. I'll take one right after you, so then I won't need another for six months. I needed to take one in a few days anyway."

Lyle looked distrustful. "Right now, we are here indefinitely. You're going to need all of them."

"Look, Lyle, if we can't build a time bubble from our end, I'll talk our team through building one on their end. We'll be here maybe a week, at the most." Brainy replied furiously. "Now _stay still_!"

Lyle blinked. "Oh…alright," he agreed, allowing Querl to approach him. Querl examined Lyle's neck for a vein and then injected the strange green liquid into his friend's neck.

It burned. Bad. It hurt more then all the injuries combined. Lyle gripped his friend's arm, his fingers digging into the green skin. "Oww," was all he could burning intensified and began to circulate through his system. By now it was all Lyle could do not to scream. He began to thrash in the effort to hold in the anguish. Brainy pulled Lyle close, holding him. Even after Brainy had become more human, he still did not enjoy touching others. In this case, however, he decided to ignore this discomfort.

"I know it hurts, I know. Just relax, give it a few minutes. This will be over soon," Brainy murmured, trying to keep his tone emotionless, unhurried. Lyle was sweating profusely, and Brainy moved one of his arms and stuck it in Lyle's mouth to prevent Lyle from biting off his own tongue. "This is just a moment in time. Stand back, let it happen, and then it will be gone." Brainy continued, wincing only slightly as Lyle bit down for a long moment. Then his jaw eased up, and his body went lax against Brainy's. Lyle pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"I think the worst of it is over. I… it's just a dull throbbing ache now..."

"You're right, the worst of it is over." Brainy assured him, standing and moving over to the bed with supplies on it so that Invisible Kid could lie down. "It would be best if you get some sleep."

Invisible kid didn't argue with that assessment. He crawled into the bed and veritably passed out.  
Brainy watched his friend for a second, smiling slightly. Once he was certain the brown haired teen was out, he put the empty glass vial from the gun back next to the ones that were filled. Then he put the gun away and put his belt back around his waist. Carefully he packed all the supplies he had out on the bed into a drawer and picked up Lyle's discarded clothing, which he shoved into another drawer. He walked over to Lyle and took back his broken flight ring, putting the ring on his opposite hand. Looking carefully to make sure nothing was out of place, Brainy walked out onto the balcony and vanished into the night.

Lyle woke up to a new day. There were sounds of a shower coming from the bathroom, and on the nightstand sat a plate of toast, a glass of milk and a cup of something called alphabets, along with something that was liquid and smelled like cocoa.

Lyle sat up and took a piece of toast and walked to the bathroom door. He felt a lot better, the drug and the good night's sleep really had done wonders. Lyle knocked against the door. "Thanks for getting me food. I'm starving!"

"Really?" Querl sounded surprised, even through the door. "Every time I take that, I feel like engaging in reverse paristalsis at the sight of food."

"Well, you take it for way different reasons then I took it. I mean, the drug is supposed to be smart, right? Maybe it has different side effects."

The sound of the water stopped. "I'll have to study it when we get back," he said, the statement simply an offhand comment. "I found out when we are, and it's good news-- Superman's around. Just about a thousand miles away, so that's one step in the right direction. Bad news is, his parents are on vacation… so we can't just have them call to get him here. But-" Brainy's voice grew louder as he approached the door, "I figured out a relatively simple way to get him here."

"When did you do all of this?" Lyle asked in amazement.

"While you were out I did some recon," Brainy said simply. Something in the bathroom clunked as he moved around.

"You know, that was the first time I slept threw the whole night since Danni was born," Lyle commented, then grimaced, trying to push the thought of his son out of his mind. His worry kept bubbling up every time he pushed it away. Sighing, he went back the edge of his bed, sat down and focused on his food.

"That was the first time you've been away for more then a few hours, right?" Brainy didn't wait for response. "How are you doing with that?"

"I'm trying not to think about him, to be honest." Lyle replied, taking a bite of toast and chewing vigorously.

Brainy paused from behind the door for longer then he should have. Lyle could almost picture the look on the Querl's face-- indecision on whether or not he should push the subject. He didn't.

"Okay, I'm about to come out. You are not to laugh… am I clear?"

One thing that was really nice about Brainy was that ninety-nine percent of the time he knew exactly when to let something drop. He never pushed anyone into talking about something they'd rather not share. Whether this was because he didn't think it was his place, or he knew what it was like growing up on a world where everyone could know your deepest thoughts, Lyle didn't know. Or care. He was just glad Brainy was the way he was. Frowning, Lyle realized what Brainy had said.

Lyle relaxed on the bed a bit, glancing up at the door in confusion. "Why would I laugh?" he asked.

The door opened, and Lyle couldn't help himself. He laughed harder then he had in months, he laughed so hard he had trouble holding back tears. Brainy stood there looking terribly annoyed. But… it wasn't really Brainy, Brainy was green, and this Brainy had a pale skin tone. He had had done something to his forehead to cover the metal disks. He wore a blue-gray long sleeved button up shirt with black leather gloves, and he wore jeans and sneakers. He was even wearing ugly, thick, red-and-brown-rimmed glasses. Brainy was never one for fashion trends, but this looked almost over-the-top-dorky.  
Snorting, Brainy tossed some clothing at Lyle. "Would you rather be seen with a _green _human?" he demanded irritably.

"Almost," Lyle shot back with a snicker.

When Kara-el, who was known to the world as Linda Lee, walked into her science class, she expected a normal day. She paid no mind to the new faces behind her and sat down, prepared to be bored out of her mind. She knew everything in the textbooks, and all the work they did in chemistry she had been doing since she was nine.

"I want to talk to her; let me ask." One of the two boys behind her said in a very serious tone.

"You won't be able to a to say a word." the second boy said, sounding bemused.

Kara tried her best to ignore the whispers and only turned her head after one of the boys poked her with a Pencil. Frowning, she half-turned in her chair and scrutinized the two new faces. They were both sitting calmly and seemed to be the same height. One of them wore large, thick glasses. He had green eyes and blonde hair and was dressed quite strangely, considering the weather. He was cute, but looked rather out of place; the boy next to him had brown eyes and hair of the same color. Dressed in mostly black, lose clothing, he looked considerably more normal than his companion. The brown-haired boy was nice-looking, though he wore a white headband across his forehead; that was something she had not yet seen anyone on this planet wear-- except in older movies Kal-el brought her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Staring blankly, the green-eyed boy made no reply.

The boy with the brown hair nudged his arm into the boys with gloves on. Quickly, the boy with the gloves seemed to snap awake. "Hi."

Rolling his eyes, the boy with brown hair grinned at Kara. It wasn't necessarily a friendly smile, but it was far from cruel. Mostly it was the grin of someone who knows something you do not. "My friend here would like to ask you something," he said, jerking a thumb in the direction of the blonde boy.

The green eyes blinked twice. "Do you know if the lab is open after school?" he asked, looking like a deer in headlights.

The boy next to the blonde started to laugh as if his buddy had said the funniest joke ever told. Several students in the class started to give them odd looks; once the boy realized he was the center of attention he stopped cackling.

Kara shrugged and answered the blonde boy's question. "I don't know. I don't need it. You'll have to ask the teacher." she turned back to the front of the class, determined to ignore the two strange boys sitting behind her.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to say anything," the boy with the head band was chuckling as he spoke. He sounded smug.

"Shut up, you level 10.5 moron!" the blonde hissed, sounded embarrassed and angry.

"See? I'm right! You only invoke my I.Q. level when you're irritated because I'm right."Kara froze. Level I.Q. rating from 1 to 12 was something they did on her home world, not on earth. Something was not right with the strangers behind her. For the second time that morning a pencil poked Kara's back. She turned to face the boys again.

"I'm sorry Linda, but that question my friend just asked you wasn't what he really wanted to get out. Do you mind if he tries again?"

Kara blinked in surprise. These two were new and she hadn't introduced herself so how did they know her name?

The boy with green eyes stared at Kara for another long second. He took a long, deep breath looked right into her eyes and spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The boy with the head band shook his head and smacked his blonde friend on the back of the head. He grinned nervously in her direction and didn't break eye contact as he spoke to his friend. "No, that wasn't it. Try again." He sounded a bit agitated.

The boy with the gloves seemed a bit lost, and shook his head slightly. "Right… that wasn't what I wanted to ask…" he glared for a split second at his companion, who just rolled his eyes. "…apparently." The final word came out as a mutter. He seamed to disagree with the brown haired boy. He made a movement to touch his face but stopped himself millimeters for he actually did. "I'm sorry. You see, I'm having a bit of a problem. You are very attractive and it's a bit distracting. I'd ask you to turn around again and ask you with your back turned… but I'd just end up starring at your butt, so that really won't solve the problem." The boy stopped speaking and looked horrified.

Kara didn't say a word, she just stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock. She had been called good looking before, but that was mostly without the ugly wig and glasses.

After pausing for an awkward moment, the blonde boy glanced at his companion worriedly. "Lyle," he murmured, sounding horrified, "did I just say that out loud?"

The brown haired boy threw his right arm around the blonde's neck, grinned and pulled him into a half hug. He had a pen in the hand he threw around his friend, and waved it teasingly. "I know you're not going to find this funny today, and you're not going to find it funny tomorrow, but when you do, I just want you to know I recorded that."


	3. A Fourth Ring

**I just want to let the world know that chapter 10 of this story hates me... with a fiery passion of three thousand suns. Chapter 7 loved me. But 10 I have started four times and finally, when i was happy with it my computer ate it. **

**What was once three pages of story is now just of lines and Squares of hate. **

**Once again i want to thank my awesome beta Brainiac 5. who makes this story way better then it really is.**

**Oh when i planed this story out, this chapter was ment to have the only passing apreance of Rond, but he Demaned that he be in it more and so took over Lyle's job of Brainac 5's of super best friend. **

**-----Just in case your not you don't know who Rond Vidar is, in the golden/sliver age of comics he was brainaic 5 best friend was Rond Vidar who was brilliant and worked at the time institute and was brainy lab assistant For many years.-----**

~A Fourth Ring~

Kara didn't get a chance to say anything else to the duo, because the teacher entered the room, stopped short and stared at the two new people in the room.

"Can I help you boys?" she demanded, raising one of her long gray eyebrows and folding her arms across her chest.

The one called Lyle turned up the charm, smiling at her. "We're new. I'm Lyle Norg and this is my step brother Earl Docks," he said, gesturing at the dorky blonde. "We just transferred in, and we were told this was our first class." The boy with the green eyes stared at the teacher but didn't speak, looking the teacher in the eyes.

The teacher stared at the two for a long moment. "I didn't get any notice about this… you two look to young to be in here." she grumbled. "This was probably another mix up-- you need to pass my personal inspection to get into this class! Sit tight; I'm going to send you down to the office after roll call and have them give me a transcript of your grades." she unfolded her arms but glared at the boy with the green eyes. "And take off your gloves while you are in my class."

Kara noticed he looked uncomfortable with that idea.

He tightened his hands bit, and did not break eye contact with the teacher. "I'd rather not," he said firmly.

Lyle spoke up for a second time. "He was in a fire when two years ago burned his hands pretty bad-- they're over-sensitive to light and touch."

Kara tried to peek under the gloves but couldn't. She blinked and tried to see underneath anything that was underneath them and was still unsuccessful. She backed up in her chair a little, concern blossoming in her chest. That was not good.

The Teacher looked cross as if she wasn't buying the 'two-year fire' tale Lyle had weaved. "If you two do belong here, I want a note from his doctor."

They nodded hesitantly, and waited until she called roll and sent them on their way. Although both looked a little reluctant to leave, they departed when told to. Kara watched as they stood in the hallway, not talking for a long minute. They were giving one another odd looks, so they were communicating somehow. They stood making faces and hand gestures, then headed in the opposite direction that they were sent to. They didn't speak but neither of them looked at all happy. One of them, the boy with brown hair, made an odd movement with his hand and ran off to the bathroom. The green eyed boy stood looking clueless, then shrugged and continued on his way.

With the strangers gone, Kara went back to staring at the boy two seats to the left of her. She had never really spoken to him, but he looked like someone she had dated back on her own planet. He seemed to be like him too. Both were nice, funny, and had two different colored eyes. That was what separated the earthling from the boy she used to know. Of course, she had not had any idea of who she was, so by the time she had gotten the hang of life as a teen on earth every one had branded her a freak.

Kara sat in class and half listened to what her teacher was talking about. The only thing that caught her attention was when the teacher made an inaccurate statement-- it was something no earth scientist recognized yet. Moments like these sorely tempted her to become a person of science outside of school when she was old enough-- just so she would feel better about wasting her sitting in the classroom.

After what felt forever, the class was over. The bell rang and there was a rush to get from one class to the next. Kara did her best not to touch any one and kept her head down. She tried to be invisible, because when she was Linda Lee that was what she wanted to be.

Life on earth was so different from the life she'd had before her father had saved her. For starters, the school system on Krypton was fitted to every individual, while on earth it was just the opposite; everyone was required to fit into a mold that clearly didn't work for many. Her home planet social life was so different she couldn't even begin to compare them. Teens on earth screamed for attention and tried to simultaneously be invisible.

Avoiding people was easy, because nobody wanted to touch the freak.

Out of the coroner of her eye she thought she saw blonde, green-eyed boy. But when she turned for a better look, he wasn't there. She had to find out who he and his 'step-brother' were; the last thing she wanted was to fight some super villain in the middle of school.

Turning back around, she bumped into someone, throwing them across the hall. "Oh no." Kara whispered. "I'm so sorry!"

It was the boy that had the mismatched eyes. He looked angry. "Watch it, you freak!" Kara tried to help him up, but he slapped her hand way. "Why would I want your help, damn weirdo!"

"I'm really sorry-- I didn't mean--"

"Why don't you just go home? You don't belong here!" he snarled, pushing her. Kara fell back more in shock than in an attempt to look normal.

Kara felt like she was going to cry. It had been an accident. She hadn't meant for him to fall, she didn't mean for the slightest touch to send a human flying-- it just happened under a yellow sun. A crowd had gathered around them at this point.

"She said she was sorry!" the blonde, gloved boy seemed to appear at her wasn't yelling but it was very clear he was upset. He was glaring very angrily at the boy with the mismatched eyes.

Kneeling down, he helped Kara to her feet, glancing at her for a second. His face softened and he smiled, then it reverted to the scowl he directed at Kara's classmate. If anything, his glare got colder.

"Oh look… the freak has boyfriend coming to her rescue," the boy with mismatched eyes said disdainfully.

She felt the green-eyed boy's fingers tighten reassuringly around her. Again, she noticed that he was cute, but something about him was very off. Although she wasn't getting a bad vibe from him or his brown-haired 'step-brother', he seemed to know more about her than he should. That was a bit scary, but it was getting easier to just think of him as a very cute, slightly dorky guy who had come to her rescue.

"It was an accident. Anyone with eyes could see that," the blond voice got very cold. "Apologize for shoving Linda."

The boy with the mismatched eye stood two feet taller than the blonde, and had what looked like fifty pounds more weight on him. "No." he snapped, and pushed Kara's shoulder again. This time she had to think about it and go with it so his hand wouldn't break.

It happened so fast Kara was too shocked to stop it; The boy who had come to Kara's rescue let go and hit the taller teen in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, her attacker didn't notice as her rescuer raised one arm and brought it down against the taller teen's back. The bully hit the floor with a loud smack, knocked out by the force of his fall.

The green-eyed boy turned his furious look on the crowd, and they moved aside, giving him the room. Grasping Kara's seemingly delicate hand in his gloved one, the blonde boy pulled her after him. They were a good distance away from the crowd before he spoke, his voice soft. None of the anger that had been there moments before could be found in his tone as he glanced up at her. "Don't waste time worrying about guys like that; at the height of his life, he'll probably run a gas station."

They continued walking, now nearly ninety feet away from where the crowd was. The green eyed boy went on talking. "But you, you're amazing-- the kind of girl that people a thousand years from now will _still _be talking about."

He pulled her in another hall way the intersected with the main hall-- it was far less crowded. Staring at him so hard she could have sworn her X-ray vision was on, Kara realized again she couldn't see through this teenager; the thought was unsetting "Who are you?" she demanded.

He turned, looked at her let her hand go, he almost looked sad that she asked "I'm--"

"What part of low profile do you not get?" the brown haired boy appeared from around the corner. "You're unbelievable, you know that? I can't go any where with you!" the brown haired boy looked very, very upset. "We need to be gone, now!"

The green-eyed boy nodded. "Yeah, I know." he smiled at Kara and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Until next time, Kara of the Zor-El."

When he let go there was a note in her hand-- it had that hadn't been in his hand moment a ago. He ran off with the brown haired boy and dashed around the corner again; she used her x-ray vision, but they were gone.  
She in unfolded the note.

------  
"Now that we can't go back there… What should we do?" Lyle sighed and let out a short yawn. It was a nice day outside-- it really was a shame they had planed to spend their time inside. Still, despite his good night of sleep he was still exhausted.

Lyle had calmed down once they'd left the school; he couldn't really be that mad at the Clouan, Brainy tended to treat girls in an over-the-top chivalrous manner. That had been a nightmare when he first joined the Legion, as it made him look condescending with chauvinist tendencies. After awhile, however, he and the female team mates seemed to work out a balance. Brainy really didn't like it when males picked on females, and had taken it upon himself to be a defender of any female-- so long as they weren't trying to kill him or his teammates.

Brainy glaced at the watch he had bought, since his ring could no longer tell time. It was close to noon.

"You said 4:30 in the park in the note, right?"

Invisible kid nodded in affirmation.

Brainy began pacing. "I can't really do anything with out getting in touch with Clark, we really need to see what wrong with my ring, and I didn't steal enough from Lex to buy any type of Tec. So I can't work on anything, and we can't do anything that will make this face paint run."

Lyle took a deep breath of fresh air; it was one thing he never got back home "So… want to go eat some ice cream and try that thing they call Pizza that Clark kept going on and on about? Oh and get a movie that is supposed to take place around our time and see how wrong they are?"

Brainy raised an eyebrow, turning to glance at his friend. "You want to go back to the hotel room?" he didn't look happy with that idea. Lyle could see that the scientist in the Coluan wanted to explore 21st century life so he could write papers about it later.

"I'm still tired… I could use a nap," Lyle said weakly.

Brainy didn't argue about going back to the hotel, though he voiced his complaints and disbelief that the brown haired earthling could still be tired. "You were asleep for two days… how can you be tired?" to him sleeping that long was a crime. If Brainy got six hours of straight sleep he would be angry with himself for wasteing time.

Invisible kid gave Brainy a look "I was out for two days?" he demanded, thinking about the knowledge for a long moment "I must have been more whipped then I thought, what with the stress of a new three month old who hates me and all that."

They crossed the street and cut through an alley to get to the back of the hotel. Fortunately, it was close to the school so it wasn't much of a walk. "Your son may be three months old, but he doesn't hate you."

Brainy had originally invited Lyle out for this very reason-- the earthling was convinced Danni hated him and although Brainy was given this information by a neutral party, it was Chemical King's way of asking Brainy for help.

"My son has cried every second I have ever held him." Querl opened his mouth to say something, but Lyle dint give him the chance to speak. "He'll stop the second any one else holds him, he wont let me feed him, and screams if I'm the only one in the room with him-- my son hates me."

It was hard to argue with Lyle; Danni was really the most well behaved baby in the known universe… unless Lyle was any where near him. Even if some one else was holding Danni and Lyle was near the baby, the closer Lyle got, the fussier and generally not happy the baby became. "Come on, he's three months old. You've got to give him time before you make that statement. Like a year."

"That's not really helping," Lyle muttered. Lyle didn't think he could take a year of his son crying because of him.

The two retreated to the room in which they had in taken up residence. After renting a movie that was very off from how the world really worked in their time and trying pizza for the first time. Neither of them liked it, and both were determined to introduce Clark to really good food for teens on the go. Lyle had taken a short nap and when he awoke, Brainy had been lying stomach-down on the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV screen. Every four seconds the station would change. Lyle knew the look on the Coluan's face-- he was absorbing information, entranced. That was good, because that was really the best time to talk to Querl, when he was focused on something else. Best time to get any gossip, too, if he knew any.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

Brainy didn't move his head. "Shoot."

"Why aren't you speaking to Rond? Right now he could building a time cube we could be  
On or way home."

Brainy hadn't spoken to Rond in a few months, and there were several layers to that question. Brainiac 5 chose to take the very literal form of the question, not the subtext. "Time calculation math is very, very advanced, there aren't that many people who know how to check the calculations. If he's off with the smallest mistake he could cause a rent in time that can destroy all history in the universe. It may take a few days, but I'm confident that I can work something out from our end."

Brainy's ego was too big to ever admit that he too could possibly make a mistake on his end; it never even factored into his line of thinking. But Brainiac 5 had a point; there was most likely five people that could check that kind of math and they could take years doing it.

"So why aren't you talking to Rond in general?"

"Rond knows what he did," Brainy said firmly. Nothing on Brainiac 5's face changed, which meant that the fight Brainiac 5 was having with his best friend wasn't what was bothering Querl. Brainy had the most obvious looks in all of the legion when it came to lies or keeping secrets; keeping his face expressionless was not one of them.

That just made Lyle's job that much harder; if had been Rond, at least he knew a jumping point on how to get Brainiac 5 back to normal… but since it wasn't, it was going to be hard. Brainy had lived a year and change away from the Legion, he'd met tons of people in that time, and had plenty of experiences that he wouldn't talk about, any one of them could be the problem.

Brainiac 5 didn't stop what he was doing; he remained focused on the TV, a completely blank face staring at the screen. "I know what you're doing, and you can tell Saturn girl I'm fine, there is nothing wrong."

"I'm not-"

"I may not be able to read minds, but I know Saturn girl. I bet the second I was out of ear shot she asked you to find out what was wrong." his voice was calm, with no inflection at all. "She thinks I'm about to have a break down. Next time you talk to her, you will tell her I'm fine-- because I am." Querl stood suddenly, turning off the television. "We need to get going; I want to be at the Park before Super Girl."

-- -- -

By four thirty it was chilly out, and despite how warm the spring day was earlier, the park had now been cleared of any people. Kara had dropped her Linda Lee look for the meeting. They knew who she was; it was pointless to pretend now. She had no clue as to their reason for meeting her, the note had been extremely vague. Just a time and a place with the word please after it.

She scanned the horizon but neither boy was visible.

"Wow I thought you looked breath taking as Linda." the boy with the green eyes' voice said appreciatively from behind her.

Kara spun around and pulled up in a defensive stance. The two teens were standing behind her, the boy with the green eyes was smiling and gave a sort of half wave. The boy with the brown hair and head band gave his friend half of an eye roll. "We come in peace." the boy with the head band said in a very humorous tone, smiling with is hands up in a very surrender-like manner.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded. She didn't want to play any games.

The boy with the green eyes spoke this time. He showed her his flight ring "My real name is Querl Dox and his name really is Lyle Norg, We are legionnaires-"

"Really?" Kara beamed and dropped her defensive stance and covered her mouth like she was praying, her let the smile peek out from both sides of her hands. "Are you here to ask me to join you like Kall?"

It wasn't very often that Lyle wished that the formula he had made to make him invisible, also did different things like give him super speed so he could think faster then Brainiac 5.

This was one of those times.

Before his thoughts could come up with a response, Brainiac 5 did. Apparently since he had come to her rescue he was now capable of putting words in to sentences around her with out making him look like a complete moron-- either that or hours of TV from this time era had dumbed him down enough so he wouldn't over think what he was saying.

"Once we're able to get home I would love it if you came with us and joined our team. I think you'd like it in our time… You might even want to stay," he said, smiling at her, with none of the telltale signs of lying. Brainy meant every word that he was saying; it was at that moment Lyle realized that contacting Super Girl was quite possibly the worst idea Brainiac 5 had ever had. It was clear he was smitten with the Maid of Might and he was going to do every thing in his power to get her to come with them. Brainy may not have known where the path he was treading on right now was going, but Lyle could.

Brainy could read most people well, what made Lyle so important to the legion was he could read Brainy, and Lyle knew that when Brainy was fixated on something, he was going to do it no matter what the cost. And he was fixed on Super girl, whether he knew it our not.

"You can't get home?" her smile faded slightly. She touched Brainy's arm. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes." Lyle spoke up, a little worried that she was flirting with Querl. "We need you to call your cousin, and have him bring his flight ring here."

Her smile faded a bit more. "That's it?" she asked, having been hoping for something more dramatic than a phone call.

Brainy opened his mouth but Lyle nudged his side to shut the Coluan up. Brainy glared at his friend, but Lyle ignored him and spoke again before Brainy had a chance. "We don't know his number, and we tried to call directory to get in touch but there are forty two Clark Kents in metropolis its not like we can call each one and say 'Superman? Hi, it's your friends for the 30th century can you bring that ring we gave you to your home town?"

She thought about and laughed slightly, "I guess your right. I can call him, but i'm going to have to go home, I don't have a cell phone." she turned towered the bushes where she had hid her close a good fiftty feet way. "Let me get changed first." in a flash she was gone and back. She still had everything from school on her.

"Let me help you with your books," Brainaic 5 moved closer to Super Girl and gently reached for the books.

"It's okay, they're not heavy. Well… not to me," she didn't let go of them and didn't really look him the eyes; she missed the days when cute boys asked to carry her things.

"Nonsense, what kind of gentleman doesn't offer to carry a beautiful lady's things?" Brainy replied.  
She let go and blushed slightly at his words. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Actually, it's just going to be me." Brainy smiled. "Lyle's going to head back to where we're staying and report in Saturn girl, the current leader." he said the words with such authority the Lyle knew he was going to be doing that, whether he wanted to or not. "He has lots to tell her."

Lyle knew Querl was talking about their earlier conversation, and couldn't help feeling like he was watching a train wreck. Something huge and powerful was about to cause a painful disaster, but in no way could he even dream of stopping it himself. Good thing he was friends with Superman; Superman knew how to stop a train wreck.

In his mind, Invisible Kid was hoping that Super Girl would insist that he should tag along. "I don't really need to be there for a phone call, still, it would be better if we stuck together." Lyle made a point of sounding like he wanted to come, but was being left out. He was give Brainy a look, but Brainiac 5 ignored him.

"…No, I think you should report in-- you don't want the whole team worrying, you know how crazy every one get when someone misses 'check-in' time," Querl replied dismissively.  
Lyle knew if he insisted on coming that Super Girl would know something was up. Invisible Kid was holding on to the hope that she was just being nice and not really flirting back; actually, he was praying for it. "Well then… I'll see you little later." Lyle said slowly, then turned himself invisible and floated away.

-- --

Lyle had just walked in the hotel door when the phone rang. On his way back he'd stopped to get something called Chinese; setting down the food he picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"I have good news, and better news… and some news you are not going to be thrilled with." Brainy's voice crackled from what Lyle guessed to be the Kent's house line. "What do you want me to start with?"

"From bad to better, if you don't mind," Lyle answered.

"Well, Clark was able to get us one of the most sophisticated technological places on this planet to work in, but we have to wait until Saturday. The owner wants to make sure we won't be "up to no good", so getting home has been pushed back a few days."

Lyle wasn't thrilled, but then again, beggars really couldn't be choosers. "Okay, so the good news is?"

"Super Man is letting us stay at his parents house-- he called them and they okayed it." Lyle really didn't want to call that good news, because now Querl and Kara where going to be under the same roof. "They have a barn, so we can work on getting home at any hour of the day with out being seen. Its far from anyone in town so we don't have to worry about people finding out our secret."

Lyle stooped to think for a second-- maybe that was good news. "And the better news?"

"I was talking to Kara and I think some of the technology that's in her and Superman's space craft from Krypton could be used to substitute for a fourth ring."

"You're kidding, that's great news!" Lyle exclaimed.

"Do me a favor-- call Rond have him brain storm on what we can use, and how far we can stretch three working rings. Also, if we cant get my ring working, what would be the best substitute for it in this time period? Even if it's not on this rock, superman is willing to help us so if it's possible to get, we can get it. Have him do the major math and have both Chameleon Boy then Dream Girl check it."

"Got it. Any thing else?"

"just check out of the hotel at when your ready to make sure it's clean, and head over here if we not here the code to get in is 06301938."

"Wait. Why won't you be there?"

Querl suddenly stoped speaking english he started speaking intergalactic. "I asked Super girl out, you know to show me the town. And she said yes I'm not one hundred percent sure if it's a date or not-- I don't think I was that clear when I asked. Either way, we may be gone for awhile."

"Brainy, that is a very bad idea." Lyle's tone was dangerously low. Had he been standing next to the Coluan, he might've hit him.

There was a pause on Brainy's side of the line. Still speaking in a language Kara couldn't "I know," He said offhandedly after a moment, like he wasn't really paying attention. "But… I'm going to tell you something I have never told any one else." there was a slight pause. "I really do have a thing for blondes that can snap me in half."

Before Lyle could say another word, Brainy hung up. Lyle grabbed his head and rubbed his temples; Brainy was giving him a massive headache. He walked to the bathroom splashed cold water on his face. Turning, he held his ring up-- to his surprise, Rond answered. He could see both Dream Girl and Chameleon Boy sitting behind Rond.

"Saturn girl said you be checking in around now. I told her you were going to ask for Rond. " Dream Girl said; her voice was soft and lazy as ever.

"Boss lady is on a date with an agricultural technician; he stormed in and kidnapped her. It was brutal-- I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" Chameleon boy fell back dramatically. "We were helpless to stop him! Helpless, I tell you, helpless!"

Lyle filled the three of them in on the plan. Rond took the orders with out question, but after every thing had been explained, Rond spoke. "By having you talk to me, does this mean Brainy's still mad at me?" he asked, not looking at Lyle.

"You're still dating his ex, right?" Dream girl spoke with the smallest of smiles.

Chameleon Boy leaned back over the group. "I'm going to say… no."

"I'm going to give him another week he can't fuction with out me." rond smiled at Dream girl. "isn't that right?"

"He said you knew what you did." Lyle replied, then grinned. "I should get going, but before I go, I have something to show you-- promise me you will show this to everyone."

_**Please Review**_

_**The Reviews get me threw my horrible days of work and crazy Parents who spend every waking second trying to rob me of my will to live.... **_


	4. Breakfast with the Super Friends

Everyone I am sorry about the mix up and the for time it took me to do this. So here is the right chapter

Breakfast with the Super Friends

****

The sound of laughter woke Lyle up from his sleep. After making sure the hotel room was clean of his and Querl's traces, Lyle went to the Kent's house to find Super girl and brainy; who weren't there. Lyle at the food that he had gotten earlier, knowing while they were out Querl was going to convince Kara to eat with him. Having nothing better to do he then fully explored the Kent's house. Around nine he went into what he assumed to be a guest room and tried to sleep off the headache that the Coluan had given him that had yet to go away..

Surprised, Lyle rolled out of the bed and found that his clothing had changed, there was a note on the table by the bed. 'we don't have that much spare clothing, keep yours clean.' Lyle rolled his eye and started to wander toward the noise. Unexpectedly Superman and his wife sat next to one another at the Dinning room Table, the Flash was next to the couple and Wonder Woman was sitting between Super girl and Brainy who was in his face paint get up and looked as ridiculous as he had the day before. Superman was telling them a story that had every one laughing. Brainy looked a bit embarrassed, if he could have blushed threw the makeup he would have been. Lyle smiled so the story had to have been about Superman's days in the legion; one that involved Brainiac 5.

Superman laughed, "so he looks at the Science Officer and says 'it was his decision to be naked I didn't feel it was my place to question it'."

Brainy smiled and slapped his drink against the table "and that cop let Clark go."

Superman smiled nodding "and the cop let me go."

"And the morel to this story is?" Brainy asked with that smug smile that he owned.

Superman nodded, "that there is a reason no one plays practical jokes on you, if I say you're free to get me back, that's a challenge, not a statement."

Brainy looked happy with himself, "So long as you learned something from the experience."

The room chuckled again, and played Lyle no mind as he entered.

Lois leaned on her husband at smiled at the Coluan legionnaire "you make my boy scout sound like a hell raiser" she turned that smile to Clark, "I see you in a whole new light now; you're a real bad boy." She lowered her voice to give her next words a dirty tone, "This is really going to change things in some aspects of your life."

"I hope the fun parts", the Flash spoke from his side of the table, with a bit of an eye roll.

The table Laughed again.

"Invisible kid don't be shy! I promise no one here bites " Superman smiled.

He was looking right at Invisible kid. Every one turned to look at the Lyle they couldn't see.

"He's lying they used to call me 'Rabie woman'." Superman's Wife smirked as she spoke,"I bite all the time." He leaned over and tried to cover her mouth but she smacked his hand away .He quickly put a bagel in her mouth when she opened it.

"That's how I stop the 'Rabie woman'" he looked overly proud of himself.

Lyle raised an eyebrow and made himself visible, "Sorry I didn't realize I was see-through." He yawned, "I always forget to check when I wake up." Part of Lyle's brain instead when he woke up his was visible, but that part of his brain was quickly over run by the need for food.

Lyle felt a bit weird as he made introductions around the table. he had already met them, but they hadn't got to that point in their lives. A small part of Lyle was happy about that because he tended to make really dorky first impressions. Wonder Woman gave Lyle some food and he took a place between the Flash and Superman. "It's really nice of you and your cousin to let us use your rockets."

"They are just collecting dust and both smashed up badly... I don't know how much help they'll be. " he rubbed his wife shoulder lovingly as she glared and took the bagel out of her mouth.

Kara stood up stretched and smiled at the Flash. "Want to give me hand getting them?"

The Flash stood and cracked his back. He put his coffee down and looked at the blond with a big smile under his mask. "Are they heavy?"

"I'll take the big parts, you can carry the scrap I just want company for the trip. And i can tell kal wants to stay and play with his friends" she smiled at Clark.

"Well then." he paused for dramatic effect. "I'll race ya'."

The two of them were gone.

Wonder woman shook her head sadly at them and smiled at Lyle. "He's not going to win."

He looked after them, somewhat surprised that the house hadn't been knocked down by the wind. A thousand years from now that debate was still raging who was faster the Flash family or the Superman clan. "Why do you say that?" it was going to be nice to hear why from an unbiased third party.

She took a sip of her coffee. "Because, he has no idea where the ships are."

Brainy had continued his conversation ignoring both Kara, and the Flash's race "if we can't make one from our end, they will make one from our time's end." Brainy said absent mindlessly. "It's hard to understand the time trappers motives nothing in that room or was irreplaceable. Right now my running theory he was just doing it to be a Flork." he leaned over the table a bit "Lyle give me your ring I need to call chameleon boy." he held his hand out for the only working ring between them.

Lyle took the ring off, But didn't give it up right way. "why? there is no way Rond is done with that math yet."

"I need it to Talk to Chameleon boy, some Brain trust stuff."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "I thought no one new was aloud on the trust. "Superman looked really confused seeing as for as long as he knew Brainiac 5, Saturn girl and Dream girl had been having meetings once a week. He asked to join in but was told that he didn't meet the qualifications. And that they really didn't take new members.

"That was a lie, they let people in. Chameleon boy got in within ten minutes of his try out." Lyle let the words come out bitter, he had no reason to hide that he was any thing but. He wanted on the Trust. Or at lest know why he wasn't aloud to be on the brain trust.

Querl addressed Lyle and ignored Superman altogether "There is a reason Chameleon boy is on it and your not." He almost left it at that but added just for the purpose of being snippy "and I bet if he wasn't on the Brain trust he wouldn't whine about as much as you do."

"There is one to find out kick him off." Lyle gave Querl the ring

Brainy rolled his eyes. "If you're going to be childish about it then I'm going call him outside," Brainy took his off and slid it over to Lyle. He left the room mumbling in a basic clouan, Lyle knew only the three other people that spoke it, Rond, Chameleon boy, and the Dulan's father_R. J.__Brande._

Once Brainy was out of Ear shot. He felt it was good time to bring up his problem . "Clark I have to talk to you about…"

"She has a boy friend, they've been dating for six months. He just doesn't live around here because he's from Altatica. There going to the spring fling together next week."

"oh.." Lyle was shocked how on top of the situation Superman was. "okay then."

Every one left in the kitchen chatted absently about nothing important for a while before. Lois had leaned into Clark a bit more as she said something to him and they to stood and wondered from the table to direction of Clark's room.

Lyle had been starving but he tried to eat slowly. Wonder Woman was going on about her sister and her new brother in law. Lyle countered about stories with his son, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled "go ahead."

"Your lasso." he pointed at the golden rope that hung to her side. and took another bite of his eggs "it can't be broken. Right?"

"It happen once." she leaned back in her chair a bit. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"So it can be broken?" he shoveled more food into his mouth but oddly no longer felt hungry. He looked at the food and pushed it way, it was odd to him he never got full fast. Still he focused on Wonder Woman.

"Is there something you want to say but you're beating around the bush to get to?" she was looking at him like Saturn girl did. Her voice had tone that his mother used to when her patience was being tested; when she knew you wanted something but were to afraid to ask (It was creepy).

"All right then" there was no point in trying to be subtle now. "Can you give me a small piece? I'll give it back I promise, but if I can just have a small piece until Saturday I would be eternally grateful."

Lyle knew that it was a big favor to ask; especially to someone she just met. She stared at him for a long moment, studying him. She just looked at him and he didn't dare to break eye contact. There was no tension in the air. After what felt like forever she spoke, "Hold out you hand."

He held it out as she took the rope from her waist then wrapped a bit of it around his wrist and held it with one of her hand. "What's your name?"

"Lyle Norg."

She spoke again "Why haven't you glanced at my chest?"

Lyle smiled "You don't have anything on your body that interests me. I'm gay, married, and have a three month old son. My current turn on is a bed and ten minutes of blissful sleep."

She looked amused at his answer. She tilted her head and cracked her neck "Two more question then I'll decide," she leaned closer, "Why do you want a piece of my lasso?"

"Brainiac 5 is upset about something. He won't tell anyone when things upset him and shuts everyone who wants to help out. I'm worried about him; all his friends are. Bad things happen when he keeps his problems to himself."

She studied his face for a second "this is the million dollar question: If I give you rope, and you find out the something he was keeping from you but you we're better off not knowing, do you think he would be in less pain sharing the burden, or more so because you carry it too? "

"More pain..." the words came out before he had a chance to stop them.

She let the rope go and slid off his wrist. It was strange the rope felt more like silk than rope but once it dropped to the table it made a jiggling noise like a chain.

"You're not going to give me the rope are you?" Lyle couldn't help but feel depressed and annoyed he didn't see it coming.

She smiled warmly "No."

Lyle took a last fork full of eggs "You could have just told me no."

"But you wouldn't have learned anything if I just said no." she had the smug tone Shadow Lass got when she was right. Not really apparent but underlining every word. It was scary but she reminded him of every girl he knew all at once. He was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"It didn't need to be a lesson."

"I left my home island to teach men lessons, just because you're from the future doesn't mean you're exempt."

"I walked in to that."

She laughed. "Your smarter then you look."

****

Querl sighed. Superman was going to be mad. Lyle was going to give him an earful. Lyle was going to go to his grave complaining about his, and Wonder Woman was probably going to snap him in half.

This wasn't a smart plan... This wasn't even remotely a good idea.

People were going to be very mad; very powerful people.

But he wasn't going to get another chance like this and that was reason enough for him to do it.

The second he was out the door walked to the barn that was going to hold the time bubble. They walked out the back, jumped into the sky, and headed to New York City. If he got enough of head start he was sure that he'd be able to out smart Superman and Invisible Kid and get the big apple tomorrow by the latest.

The idea had come to him once they got to this time but it had been a passing thought. The plan only became solid once Superman had told Kara he was bringing Wonder Woman with him to drop off the ring. Then every thing Snapped into place.

He held the inch of lasso tightly in his left hand. He had won what tons of villains had tried to do for ages, he had figured out a way to break a piece of the magic lasso off.

All it took was to have Wonder Woman off guard and a strand of a Super girl's hair and used it to snap an inch off.

Once he was fifteen miles away he landed, walked to a nearby school, and ducked into the crowd. He walked in to the lunch room bought food and sat in the back.

He pulled on the inch of rope and it got about twice as big. He pulled on it again and it was long enough to wrap around his wrist. He pulled in once more final time and it was big enough to wrap it around his waist. Carefully he wrapped the rope around his wrist.

He knelt down and stole the backpack of the kid who wasn't paying any attention next to him. He looked in the kid's planner and dropped books and other personal items in the kid's next room. He then went to the science lab, picked the lock on the cabinet, emptied all the chemicals in to the bag, then headed to the art room, and took some of the paint off the shelves.

Carefully he walked outside and examined the cars in the parking lot. They would expect him to fly.

He walked to a random car and looked at two windows. Luckily the car door to his right wasn't locked. He opened the door and pulled the radio out so the wires were exposed. He looked at them for second and pulled the green wire out and wiped bit of the face paint off and his forehead and exposed one of the three silver disks embedded in head. He concentrated for a second and the metal disk opened. He put the wire in then and asked the car "nicely" to start, it did.

Brainiac 5 got to New York by night fall; he switched cars twice and flew the rest of the way.

He spent a few hours finding a place to put the biggest part of his plan into action. He stopped by the hospital stole some medical supplies. He was going to need them.

He then found the park he was looking for and made sure the park was clear that had been easy it was still cold out at night so no one wanted to be there. Once he was sure the park was clear Brainiac 5 set off an explosion. When he got no immediate response he set off another two.

The trees went in up flames instantly. Smoke started to blow in every direction. A fire alarm went off somewhere behind him.

"This was My Favorite place to do life studies" Brainiac 5 Turned. The green lantern, Kyle Rayner, was hovering above him looking a bit angry,"I hope you have a good reason for this."

"I do, but I don't think you'll believe me if I told you right now."

"Are you going to come with out a fight?"

Brainiac 5 held his hands up in a surrender pose. "Yes."

Kyle moved down. Trying his best to avoid the smoke that kept blowing in his face. The blond didn't seem to have problem breathing.

If wasn't until he got close did he see that the Teen had a force shield around him, "What?!"

Brainiac 5, moved to trip the Green lantern. Kyle pushed self back missing the teen's leg. In the same movement that he fell back on, he used it to push forward and attack the Teen.

Brainy took the hit and used green lantern's closeness to push his knee into Kyle's stomach. Kyle gasped in pain, but didn't let the pain stop him. He knocked the Blond to the ground.

The wind shifted and smoke blew into face causing him to cough. The blond grabbed dirt and threw it into Kyle's face. Kyle rolled over and gasped for breath with his ring hand holding him up tried to clear his eyes of dirt with the other hand.

the Blond didn't stop, while the lantern tried clear in eyes brainy moved and, the teen slammed his elbow down on Kyle's Hand.

Two of his fingers snapped. One of them was his ring finger. He wasn't able to use his ring now.

Brainy got to his knees and started to crawl to something a few feet away.

Kyle still couldn't see clearly and the smoke wasn't helping. But with his good hand he gripped the Boy's leg.

The Blond glared and kicked hard. Not only did it jerk his ankle free but it got Kyle's in the face as well. Making the Green Lantern bite his cheek hard enough that he was bleeding.

The taste of iron filled his mouth. He started to cough badly now. The smoke was filling his lungs and burning his eyes. He rolled to his side so he wouldn't accidentally choke on his own blood.

The teen was now standing above him. There was no anger or hostility in his pose. he had a cloth in one hand. Some type of bottle in the other. With one of his legs the Teen pushed Kyle back on to his back. And kept that foot on Kyle. So he wouldn't be able to move.

Kyle was gasping for breath.

Keeping his foot on Kyle. He knelt down and held the cloth over Kyle's mouth and nose. Kyle tried to push the hand off but he blond had good grip. He tried to hold his breath but the smoke in air hadn't given him enough air to last long.

It smelled of like alcohol and acetone; it was chloroform.

After three breaths the world started to go dark.

By his sixth he was out. Brainy threw the rag in to the flames lifted one of the Kyle's arms around him and he shot out of the park with unconscious lantern.

It was four hours before Kyle Rayner came too.

The room was completely yellow and there was an IV in his hand. His costume was gone, his ring wasn't on his hand any more , and he felt a cold chill run down his spine .

The teen he had fought was sitting on the bed next to him only he had turned green, and had three metal disk embedded on his forehead. He was tending to Kyle's wounds from the fight. Kyle's green lantern ring was on his finger next to a yellow one with and L and a falling star.

Kyle was grateful the kid left the ring on, it meant he was part of a group of some sort. He stared at the ring, if he got out this alive he was going to do every thing he could put an end to who ever this group was.

Kyle's chest was killing him, it felt heavy and wasn't easy to breathe.

"You shouldn't move" the green boy said. "The Smoke damage to your lungs was bad, and I want to look at your eyes before I fix your hand and lungs."

Kyle was confused. All the bad people he had met in his very short career as a superhero tended to leave him in pain, "Didn't you do this to me?"

" I thought told you I have a good reason, if that helps." Brainy turned Kyle's Cheek and put some pink ointment on light burn. It smelled of aloe and something medical he couldn't place. Green boy had some on his arms and hands.

Kyle rolled his eyes, bad people always had 'good reasons'.

The green boy took a flash light out and checked Kyle's eyes. He studied them a moment and after a long pause spoke. "I have some good news; I can fix everything I did." He looked a bit more relived then he had been seconds before "you don't need to worry I am a doctor. In fact, I am one of the universe's leading surgeons since I was four."

The green boy put the flashlight down and for the first time Kyle noticed the injector gun next to the bed "What's that?"

The green boy picked it up and took a green vile out. And loaded it in the Gun "It's called Vapit, by law I'm required to have some on me at all times. It's a very rare drug where i come from. The only place you can get it is on my home world. It's sort of a cure all drug. If your hurt and you take it , you'll be fixed. If you take it when you're fine and the immune system isn't fighting any thing it can make you invincible for up to six days, and if you don't have a working immune system like my self you take it once every six months, and you have one." he shook one of the vials "nine trillion credits a shot."

He put the gun down and took a piece of rope that was a few feet long out. And wrapped it around one of his arms then around Kyle's "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer no matter the question. Say because I'm a red Lantern."

Kyle nodded it seamed like a good idea to humor the kid, "Fine." Fighting stupid fights when you were kid napped was usually a bad idea.

"Why do you wear green?" he studied Kyle's face.

"Because I'm a green lantern," the words came out before he could stop them. He meant to say because I'm a red lantern but the lie wouldn't come out.

"How did you do that?" Kyle demanded to know he tried to sit up but the teen pushed him gently back down.

Brainaic 5 held the rope up a bit. "This is a part of Wonder Woman's lasso. I stole a piece from her. I need to know every thing I can about Green lanterns. I need you to be one hundred percent truthful. And I know you can't just let me know all of the Green Lantern's secrets. In theory I could have gone one of your bosses and asked but I can let my traveling companion know what I'm up to, Also getting to your bosses would require me to interact with quite a few people and the less anyone knows about me the better, so I needed the rope and I needed to put you in position so you can't fight back. Once I have everything that I need you'll be back to one hundred percent I promise."

Kyle blinked, "Why did you put the lasso around your wrist as well?"

"Because I want you know, I'm going be to just as honest with you as you are with me. I want you to trust me completely, before I start asking you to spill the secrets of the green lantern corps." He moved to sit more relaxed on the bed "so what do want to know?"

To be continued….

AN: fun fact I used to bite my Big sister when we fought. It was the only way I could really hurt her. She used to call me Rabie woman

Review please, they do make my day


	5. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

There had been no sign of Brainiac 5 for what was pushing on to be close to twelve hours.

The flash and super girl had stayed with Lyle and Superman with both wonder woman and his wife went to the watch tower to see if they could find him from above or find any word of where he might be, but it had been half a day and there wasn't even the slightest word.

Lyle had been staring at maps, and was looking at print outs of crimes form the last three months from every major city worldwide. He had been circle locations and relayed them back to superman, super girl and the flash to look into those spots.

Lyle had been staring at the map for so long he was getting light headed. It had been two hours since he had sent Kara off and she was make the two of them some food to snack on. Lyle rubbed his temples. And leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. he grabbed a paper on the table glanced at it crumpled it up and threw it behind him in frustration.

He wished Dawnstar was here. She would have found Brainy hours ago.

He glanced at the map and slammed his fist then head against the table. This was bad. He slammed his fist for a second time, getting all his frustration out before he lifted his head. He picked up the papers of crime reports, sighed and went back to skimming them over.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Kara entered the room with two bowels of food and gave one to her new friend.

He smiled mournfully at her. "I barely know what I'm looking for." he wasn't hungry but picked at the food. "He's very smart, if he doesn't want to be found he won't be." Lyle played with the broken legion ring on his finger. That was if Brainy had just walked off. He wasn't ready to deal with something worse. He really missed the rest of the team. It was hard knowing they were a thousand years away, even harder knowing he couldn't call them for help.

She paused in her eating. "It sucks being alone."

Lyle put his food the side and moved the maps so he didn't have to look her in the eyes as he spoke. "I suppose you would know."

He hated the look that was now in her eyes, he had seen it many times for element lad, he it from time to time. The look of last of your kind, the absolute sadness that came for that. You could drown in that sad.

He moved closer to her and gave her a firm hug. "but." he looked at her and smiled. "You are not alone now, and as long as we can help I can help it you're never going to feel that way again, you don't know this because we just met but I'm sort of the best person ever to have as a friend."

She chuckled. "Are you now?"

"Yes but I don't like to brag about It." he looked at the maps. And then looked at Kara. "I think we could use a brake." he felt his brain was going to melt if stared at the papers any longer.

Kara had taken to play around with Clarks ring. "I still don't get it, if you can call Querl from your ring why can't you call Him from Baby Kal's" Kara had taken to calling her Cousin baby Kal on krypton, and wouldn't change no matter how much time she spent on earth. She was older she didn't have too.

"We took that function off, Xs The flash's cousin, kept calling Clark. So we took that function off so he could still wear his ring in public."

Kara looked at the ring on her finger. "So you took the contact off, but you didn't put any way for any contact him to contact the rest of the legion."

Lyle slapped his head. "I've been stupid." he held his hand out. "May I see Clark's ring." she slipped the large ring off her finger and dropped it into invisible kid's hand. He shook his head in disappointment He twisted the top of the ring.

Brainy's voice in his emotionless tone came for the small golden colored ring. "State function."

"Do a global scan locate element no. 152 along with Nth metal." Lyle couldn't believe he had been that stupid.

The ring was silent for a long moment. Before Brainy's voice come out of the ring again " Nth metal, is found along with element t no. 152 in two locations In Kansas and one location in new York city."

Confusion and anger was boiling up in Lyle. This was the very reason Brainy lost his time traveling privileges. "Can you give me an address?"

"negative." the ring paused for a long second. "The exact location cannot be found with such primavte technology."

"Wonderful" Lyle muttered. "can you triangulate within a five mile radius?"

The ring was quite for a second. "Yes."

_ _ _ _

_From the end of everything the time trapper watched._

_He was always watching._

_For as long as he watched, he had wanted something. _

_It was important, He needed it. And the legion wasn't going to let him have it._

_None of their kind was. _

_At the edge of time in his realm, He had spent countless lifetimes watching looking for a way to win._

_Over time he was able to weaken very hero, he had crushed everyone who had ever dared to take a stand against him._

_It didn't matter that he was having trouble breaking the legion._

_The legion would be no different. It didn't matter how long it took. He had forever. And better yet, he had a plan._

_He stood watching, he stood although he didn't move, his body langue change. He grew angry. _

_The legionnaires had moved from he had thrown them. Separated. He was just going to have to fix that _

_ __ _

Kyle Rayner drummed his fingers impatiently against the bed, Kyle stared the teenager who he had just been completely truthful herd half his life story, sat opposite him, downloading everything he wanted to know about green lantern core into his brain from Kyle's ring. The green boy who was named Querl from the fucture and who favort's color was blue despite that fact he told everyone it was purple. The green teenager face was blank like a doll empty of any emotion. He head was down and he was staring ahead with no life. Still wrapped around his wrist was the piece of truth lasso.

"Are you done yet?" Kyle whined. Querl had given him the drug that made him better three hours ago and he was sitting , on the bed waiting for his ring to be given back. He wanted to be clothed again sitting around in his underwear in a strange place was not fun, and since his clothing came from the ring he was staying like that until he got it back.

"It will only be another few minutes, its taking longer than I thought it would. It's speaking very basic code." his face stayed empty. He was quiet for a second then muttered "plus. Your ring is very rude."

A second latter Brainy lifted his head the color, a life crept back into his face. "I should have everything I can get from the main computer and all the rings." he cracked his neck. And tossed the ring back at Kyle.

"Was everything you learned helpful?" Kyle clothing spread, and soon as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

A worried looked crossed, the coulan's face. "It might be." Brainiac 5's face became emotionless "I can only hope that it will."

"Want to get some food?" Kyle stood and stretched his arms out. It was odd but he could breath normally see fine if not a little better, and move all of his fingers. The liquid drug really worked wonders. "I can take you to Clark after."

"Oh you stupid stupid. Legionnaire." the time trapper voice was filled with hate.

Brainiac 5's head snapped up. And he quickly circled the room.

"Did you hear that?" Brainy half whispered.

"Hear what?" Kyle hadn't heard a thing.

And suddenly the purple robbed villain was standing in the room.

"Can you see him?" Brainy gripped tightly onto the rope around his wrist with the tip of his fingers. The last thing he need right now was mental break down. there was legend that the rope would cure insanity so long as the rope was around him Brainy had every intenchin of giving the rope back to wonder woman just not until he was ready to go home. As long as he had a piece of that rope around his wrist he was safe.

The green Lantern opened his mouth to answer, but sudenly he was thrown against the wall. Brainy was second after that. They were a pressed against the wall few feet apart from one another.

Kyle smirked. And struggled against the force. "yeah I can."

The time tapper turned to the lantern. "You don't need to be here for this." he pressed to fingers to Kyle's neck. And the green Lantern stopped moving.

"You Sprocking son of Florg."Querl screamed at the time trapper. "If you as so much as a hair of his is hurt, you'll wish you never heard of me."

The time trapper turned to Brainy. "Don't be so dramatic." he walked up to the Brainy lifted one hand in a tisking manner. "He's just going to yell you won't get away with this speech and quite frankly I've heard enough of them to last me" he paused to think about. When he couldn't come up with an answer. He shrugged. "Long enough." with the hand that was lifted he knocked on Kyle's head. "I've just stopped time around him. He'll be fine able to run around the second I leave."

Turned to Brainiac 5 and moved his hooded head closer to the rope that Brainiac 5 twisted around his wrist. "I should have known you were going to do something like this." thoughts swirled in head. "You can't lie right now can you?"

Brainiac 5 didn't answer, every muscle in his body pushed for him to answer. His lungs got tighter. His blood felt like it was on fire, his muscles felt like knifes were digging into every inch of them. The rope dug into his wrist cutting his flesh his vision blurred. He couldn't hear anything. A dark green blood trail of blood poured down from his nose.

That had only been the first minute.

Brainaic 5 was able to hold out for a half hour.

"No." Brainy choked the word out.

The time trapper chuckled and started to laugh at Brainiac 5. His laugh was cold dark. And sent shivers down Brainy's spine.

"Oh, boy oh boy and it's not even my birth day." he paused to think about it. It wasn't his birthday. "Querl dox what's the name of your pet?"

Brainiac 5 was able to hold out for forty minutes. Blood had started to drip from his ears "Koko."

Brainiac 5 Started at the time trapper anger filled his eyes.

"Brainiac 5 what was the name of your father?" the time trapper was chuckling still. He was enjoying watching the coulan wither in pain.

The pain was unbearable. Twice as bad as it been the last time, blood poured from his nose, ears, and for started to fill his vision, Brainy felt the blood slide down his cheek like a tear. For a third time he held out for as long as he could the time trapper was laughing harder than ever.

Brainy had only managed a few minutes. The third time. "Kajz Dox."

The time trapper touched the rope a second time. "I want you to know I was very angry with you when I came here." the rope was suddenly on fire. "but that seamed to have worked it self out."

Querl screamed. After a long second. The rope was nothing but ashes

The time tapper waved his hand again and Brainy dropped to the floor rather more gently then the Time trapper normally dropped people. "What do you want." if the time trapper was going to kill him he didn't have the energy to fight it. He could barely stand after fighting the lasso.

In hindsight, it that was really stupid idea.

Lyle's ring would record what happed and hopefully, Lyle could use it against the tapper at a later date.

The time trapper moved quickly gripped Brainiac 5's burnt wrist and slammed it against the wall he grabbed Querl's neck so the clouan couldn't see that wrist. In his hand was something metal. Querl gripped it. After a second the time trapper let go.

"I want you to have that. You're going to need it latter, you're going to get to point where you might want to use it, you'll have a choice. And knowing you, you'll make the right one."

He turned his back to the coulan. Glanced at the pouch with the green liquid cure all drugs that was still open on the side of the bed. Flicked his wrist and it went flying against the wall and a loud sound of breaking glass, came the second it hit the wall.

The time trapper vanished into thin air.

Kyle started moving to Brainy's side; Kyle scanned the room for the time trapper quickly.

He nocticed his new friend was leaning at against the wall all shades of broken and beat up. "Did you win?"

The green boy shook his head 'no.' and moved to the broken glass vials, out of the ten he had left, it looked like five had made it though unbroken. Still of the five two of them looked slightly off color compared to the rest that had made it. That meant there was a good chance that they were cracked. Exposed to air then and now useless.

And he needed to take one in less then week.

It was then that Kyle noticed the golden metal object in the teenager's hand. "What the hell is that?"

Brainaic 5 hadn't even looked what the time trapper had given him he was still in still worried about the broken drugs on the floor. He glanced at his hand. And kept his tone emotionless, he knew exactly what it was. "It's a lightning rod."

_ _

Querl and Kyle when back to Kyle's place. Querl emeditly went back to the bathroom and exsed the damage to himself in the mirror , he looked like he lost a fight, Lyle was going to be very angry and lord knew once Kyle got off the phone he was going to facing a very angry brunette, then the backlash he was going to get for the legion.

Querl's showered and cleaned all the of his blood off himself he turned his shirt inside out to hide the blood, dress the cuts and burns around his wrist, put on his face the paint he used to make him look human and finished of with the gloves that cover his hands . He looked like he could the face any one in the world. Even if that was a load of bull.

Kyle was drawing in the living room. Querl sat down next to the lantern. And looked at the image." It was him without any life in his face and it Querl found it unsettling. "You can't show that to anyone."

"That bad." Kyle asked not looking it up. A small smile pulled at the side of his lips. "It's for you. It will be priceless when you get back home." He ripped the paper out of the book and folded it. And gave it to Querl.

Brainy still had the lighting rod in one hand. He wasn't letting it out of his sight. "What do you use to for preventing infection?" his wrist was burning. He couldn't take the drug not for a few days.

Kyle got up and walked to the kection and came back with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. Brainiac 5 took the bottle and started to read the list side of the bottle. "I used to use them all the time, what are you looking for?"

Brainy half wondered if that meant Kyle had used to be a drug addicted but pushed the thought away. "Making sure it has no ticarcillin, in it. I'm allergic to it. My race is we drop dead if in enters our system." he didn't menchin that ingesting the pills would be a long and slow way to die if it had. Once satisfied that the pills didn't have poison that would kill him Brainy open the bottle took to pill and swallowed them with the water. He winced at the taste. How the people on this planet lived with such primitive ways of taking medication he would never understand. Then again some people in his time still did things the hard way. Gates took pills.

There was a knock at the door.

Kyle was didn't look surprised both of them knew who was behind the door as expected. Super girl was standing at the door with a Brown haired boy, next to her. "Hi you got-."

The Brown haired boy pushed right past Kyle and stormed straight to Querl. "You nass do you realize how sprocking worried I was? You are such a florging Snoog!" Lyle's face was red he was fuming. "You better have one hell of an excuse."

Brainy started at Lyle searching his mind for an answer. And he couldn't find one, so he told the truth. "I don't."

Lyle laughed angrily "of course you don't." he gripped his head agnrily and continued to yell. He was tired of constantly having to be on top of Brainiac 5 actions, tired of constantly being worried out of his mind that ever thing Brainy failed to explain was him up to no good. "You can't keep this up florg up. Putting aside that I may never see my son again," he lifted he head and yelled so he was looking right at Brainy. "We are trapped in a time that if we sneeze, we could wipe every one off this planet. Or get sneezed on and die from a dieses. You've been acting like Cruk to everyone who has tried to help you for months, you can't keep risking you life, because you Killed Gates."

Something snapped in Querl and he punched Lyle hard in the jaw. Querl was breathing heavily, furry burned in his eyes that matched that of Lyle's.

The force of the blow knocked Lyle back a foot or two but invisible kid stayed his feet.

With his eye's no longer locking with Querl's he noticed to lighting rod. In the hand that hadn't just punched him.

Lyle's draw dropped. "A LIGHTING ROD!" he launched himself at the clouan. "DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW ILLEGE THAT IS?"

Brainy fell back. The two landed on the floor and Lyle punched Querl a few time's once across the face smearing the Face paint Brainy had applied to his face. Kyle and super girl moved and to broke the two up.

Super girl had pulled Lyle away while he had a grip on the lighting rod. So the golden metal went with him. Kyle helped Querl up.

Querl twitched face wise stayed calm but his hand flinched when he had to use the muscles in the hand that was burned.

Kara had taken to holding Lyle who was still trying to get at Brainy. "I Swear to Greif if you destroyed one of our rings, so you can somehow go back and Save Gates, I am going to kill you."

"I think very you two need to take some air." Super girl looked back and forth at the two of them.

Both Lyle and Querl glared at one another "I'm fine." they bother mutter it below their breath.

"Oh that's Cute you both said that like you have a choice in the matter." she paused Lyle to the door he had just stormed in.. "Go get air now."

He started at her and then at Brainy "I want my ring back." He didn't really want it back; he just wanted to be sure it was safe.

He slipped the ring off his finger and tossed it at him Kyle caught it and walked into the hallway. "Kid if you want it to need to came out here."

Lyle broke eye contact and walked into the hallway Muttering words under his breath.

When Brainy didn't move. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and headed to the balcony that was threw studio.

"What was that about?" she was glaring at Brainiac 5

He half smiled at her. "don't worry about that, we get like that a lot." he had always thought it was because deep down Lyle was mad that Querl was smarter than him, and if Querl wasn't around he'd be the second smartest person in the universe. Instead of the third."

"I wasn't talking about that fight." she pushed a finger angrily against his chest. "You up and vanished without saying a word.I was worried sick, He was worried Sick. Everyone was."

She kept going on. She poked him a second time. "Then we find you and all you have to say is, 'I don't have an excuse?'"

"I."

"if you wanted to talk to Kyle you could have asked me, Asked Baby Kal-el do you think we would have said no." he put her hand on her hips. And glared at him.

"No. i just."

"Just what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I need to talk to him alone. I need to ask him something and.. "

"And you don't think that we could have helped you with whatever you needed, that was so improntant that you have to vanish? Do think that little of me, of Kal-el?"

Brainy was speechless. He hadn't thought about it, if he had asked Kara or Clark, he was too afraid of it getting back to someone in the legion. Although it would have made a lot more sense Kyle most likely would have done everything he did, without him having to steal part of the lasso, without putting Kyle's life in danger. He opened his mouth then closed it. He stared at her for a long second. Then finally he spoke. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't, now you go March yourself back into that living room. And tell your friend that you're sorry, you weren't thinking and you're not going to pull this crap any more. That if you have a problem you are going to trust him as a friend and to talk to him about it."

"I can't tell him why I did This Kara." he looked away from her. "I can't even tell you." He looked back at her "it was to help someone. And if I tell him even that it's too much."

She poked him again. "Then you ask him to trust you." her hair had fallen lose from. Behind one ear she pushed it back and then poked him again. "Because he's your friend and trust is something you have between each other." she pointed at the door the studio. "Now."

Brainy went back into the studio and into the living room from there. Lyle was sitting at the bar in the kiction, drinking something. Kyle had left a note about being called away for Brainy. Brainiac 5 felt worse. Although he had sneaking suppion that it was only there to avoid Lyle's glare.

"Lyle I'm sorry." Brainy kept going despite the glare, he was getting. "You where right, I've been very selfish and stupid lately, there is something I'm keeping from you, from the legion. I'm having trouble handling Gates death, but I'm not going to throw my life away because I feel guilty, if I'm going it subconcusely I'll try to be more aware of it."

The glare deepened. "Why did come to New York, why did you seek out Kyle?"

"You honestly think I'm going to answer that?"

Lyle stared at Brainy. "You have the greatest mind ever known and you continue to act like a spoiled child, at every turn you come across." Lyle blinked. "I'm telling Rokk you did this, I'm going to tell the U.p. you messed with a historical figure, and I'm going to show up at your next buget request from RJ Brande and let him know what the hell you did today."

Lyle put his drink down. "And I am done trusting you on your word. you don't get to answer anything anymore with I can't tell you. I get truth 100 percent of the time. No more of this half truth crap you've been doing since Gates Death." Lyle Glared. "I have no problem taking you out the equation of getting us home."

Brainy visibly flinched at menchin of Gates. "I understand."

Lyle took a long sip from the drink and had the good grace to looked a little guilty. "I don't think you killed Gates. I think you blame yourself for not being able to do anything so you think you killed him." Lyle looked at his drink. "What happen was an accident, to many things went wrong to blame any one."

"Lyle we can talk about Gates latter, but if I try to deal with it now I'll be useless. And we need to get home."

"The lighting rod. How did you get that?" he held the golden rod up.

"The time trapper attacked me then gave it to me; he said I was going to need it."

"Well you're not getting it back." when they got home he was going to make sure sun boy would melt it. No one on legion need to be tempted to use the damn thing

Review thanks :P


	6. Coluan's are Green

World I know..i get it. I promise this story will be finished, I know where it is going it's just going to take me a while to get it there. I work two jobs and Computers hate, hate , hate me. And for the longest time nothing was right with this story, every step forward felt like I was taking some steps back , but I want to thank valerie21601 who every so often who poke me and make remind me some people actually read this and want to know what happens. I didn't beta the second half of this and I don't think my beta and I are on good terms anymore so. These will be unbetaed, and I will do my best and fight the English for you guys and try to make it sound okay.

Coluan's are Green

Kyle came back a few hours later. The sun had set hours ago. He did the adult thing and pressed his ear to the door and apartment when there was no screaming so he entered. Kyle was very happy to find that there was no longer a war going on in the kitchen between people he barely knew over things he could barely understand.

The teens had gotten some take out, and were sprawled across the couch.

The kid named Lyle was sleeping his head was on top of Querl's left leg, Querl hadn't fixed the patch of green that was showing. was reading one of his books on color theory but it was clear he had gone though half of Kyle books there was two plies of books, it was clear that he was tearing through them, Kara was chatting at Brainy who was participating one hundred in the conversation. The young woman was going on about some girl named Beth.

Kyle half waved hello at them went to the fridge took a bottle of juice out and drank it. Taking his time went for the leftovers on the table. "Do you want to move him to a bed?" he pointed at Lyle.

"We tried." Brainy said very absentmindedly. He didn't look up from his book. "He bite me." didn't sound very pleased with the brown haired kid on his leg. "So go on Beth then tried to seduce Tim, Even though she was sleeping with Jack and was going to have a kid with him?"

"Right!" the piece of hair that wouldn't stay behind her ears fell again and she pushed it back. "All cause Kathryn, called her a whore."

Brainy didn't glance away from the book. He with his free hand retched down picked a new one up and found the first page turned his head and folded the now finished book and put it on a pile. "She sounds like one."

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't call her that, she's a bit easy."

"She lies to her lover, is trying to break a couple up. And only cares about her getting the attention she wants." Brainy went on reading to reading his book. With his free hand he reached down and grabbed a napkin and without looking up whipped a spot on Kara's cheek. "That's sort of the code of whores." he glanced for a second away from the book "Sorry it's been there for ten minutes."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kyle started at the two of them blankly. He had taken a set across from the two and was sitting watching them intently. Superman had made it a point to Tell Kyle to keep an eye on his friends, to make sure they didn't do anything he wouldn't do. Kyle was getting the feeling Clark had meant to keep the two teens that where awake in his room apart.

"A Soap". Kara said smiling. "Turns out it's a classic in his time."

He barely looked up as he finished yet another book. "Movie days on the team are usually some lost classic. Nura plays Soaps often and I am very lost when plays them apparently she is missing a few" he repeated the same process with the books as he did before. "Kara was filling me in on the missing parts."

Lyle muttered something in his sleep and moved his head slightly. Brainy took it as his queue to try to move and Kara pulled him away quickly enough that getting a pillow under Lyle's head resulted in no further injuries to anyone in the room.

Brainy had moved to the floor by Kara's feet and after a minute she found a reason to join him.

Kyle had spent a whole of ten minutes watching Kara and Querl talk and chatting and it became painful clear to Kyle, that the two liked one another. Querl kept looking at her then looking away, so he would get caught starting, he was hanging off every word she uttered. And Kara was playing with her hair way to more than normal and was trying to find ways to touch him by brushing off lint that only she could see.

It was kind of cute in the high school kind of way.

Kyle glanced at the sleeping teen on the couch. "Kara you should show him the city while his friend is out cold." Kyle knew that was probably the very opposite of what Clark had been hinting at. But he had a crash course in all that was Querl Dox and he trusted the kid, the boy wouldn't do anything to her.

"It would be a bad idea if he woke up and I'm not here." He glanced at Kara.

"We could go to the planetarium; it's not far just down the road." She had never been to one on earth. "The show is only half hour long and if does wake up soon it wouldn't be that long of wait. You know even though I'm super girl I don't get that many nights off to enjoy a big city."

Brainy looked at his sleeping friend. He would have like to go he really wanted to go, but leaving seemed to be a bad idea. "I really don't want to get into another fight." he still felt horrible about their clash that had happened under two hours ago it wasn't often that Querl need some sense smacked into him but he was smart enough to recognize when it was. Also it was starting to bother him that Lyle had been asleep for most of the time that had been stuck here.

Kyle smiled. "Don't worry you won't be that far way. And I know where you are. Go have fun."

Not surprisingly the planetarium was empty it was a weekday one show before closing. Querl asked if they could just leave the stars up without the show. The man shrugged and did what Querl had asked.

They found seats and Kara after a moment moved so she was half lying on top Of Brainy she said she was cold and Brainy had found no reason to object her being so close. Her hair was right below his nose and he could smell some type of coconut product in her hair. He had taken out a laser pointer in his pocket and was pointing it at the ceiling at different stars telling her stories about the legion travels. "And that's where my home world is." he circled point next to a blue star. He moved the laser next to a group of stars. "There is where Lyle and half of the boys on our team lost their virginity at a very shady hotel called the love stuck star."

She laughed. "Really?"

"So they say, amusing thing is they all pretty much have the same story so I really don't believe them." he moved the laser to star far off. "That world." He pointed at a star, this where we most of us took our first real team vacation. the whole word is covered in ice. And we got really drunk one night and Clark wanted to go swimming so ultra boy, along with your cousin picked Sun boy up and threw him into a frozen lake. Within seconds the lake was the right tempter to for a hot tub. Since then sun boy is always sent into a pool first something he does whether he wants to go in or not."

She pushed his hand down and took the laser from his hand and started to play with it. Connecting the stars randomly she didn't know any of earth consolations so she was making her own. They stayed like that for a long moment before she spoke. "So what's a lightning rod? Why did Invisible kid flip when you had one? "

"It's something in our time that can bring someone back to life."

She shifted herself she could look at Brainy in the eye. That didn't sound like something that should be forbidden. "So why is it illegal than?"

He stared to play with her hair running his fingers threw it. At first he didn't realize he was doing it but when Kara didn't say anything he kept going. "Because the person that uses it to bring back the dead, dies." he adjusted his body slightly. The chair was killing his back. But he didn't want to Kara to move off him.

"I see" she readjusted herself and moved closer.

"There is a story that surrounds the lighting rod. They say there was a horrible man the ruled a planet" Brainy took one of Kara's had and pointed it at a star. "Somewhere around there, he had sold his soul to gain all the power and money he wanted, and for twenty long years he had it. No matter how horrible this ruler got his wife stood by him, they loved one another deeply, one night while the king was out of bed an assassin came to kill this horrifying man, instead the assassin killed his wife.

"The man was very distraught and called the devil and begged for him to save her, he said he would give everything the devil had given him back. And the devil could still have his soul, but the devil said no he wasn't going to deal with the man again, so the man made the lighting rod to save her. But when the wife awoke to find her husband dead, she killed herself over the grief."

"That's a very fairy tale like story." she looked up at his face and frowned slightly. And spoke mostly to her. "You've had this green spot on your face all afternoon."

Brainiac 5 looked down at her. And looked a bit lost "you are kidding right?"

Kara sat up and tried to wipe the green spot off. And was supposed to find out she had only made it bigger. "What?"

Brainy sat up now that she was off him. "Kara I'm From Yod. Coluan's are green." he frowned a bit. "I thought you knew that"

"I that's what I thought before I met you, you were always pale, it's not like I've ever met a Coluan before, It's not like Coluan's go out that often. I though you where just from a different part of Colu. Like people on earth are different shades depending on where they live."

Brainy laughed. He could help himself. She looked embarrassed and was blushing and was completely off guard.

Without thinking, Doing something he rarely did he leaned over and kissed her it was a small kiss he pressed his lips against hers, lingering for a moment. She looked stunned but made no movement to pull away.

After a second he pulled back about two inches. "Kara" he leaned closer so they were only an inch apart. "May I kiss you?"

She studied his eyes for a second and closed the gap between them. Pulled her hands up to his head and pulled him closer. Deeper into the kiss, she traced his lips with her the tip of her tongue, and took advantage of when he parted his lips. She could taste the strange face paint, but focused how soft his lips where after a moment there tongues brushed for the first time, shyly they explored one others mouths until they needed to part for air.

They started at another another for a long time; it was probably only second but felt like ages. "We should head back. It's been a while" Brainy looked at her straight in the eyes. Still shocked she had kissed back. He had been expecting her to knock him off her and tell him he was out of line.

Kara nodded, and forced herself to look away from his green eyes. "Yeah I think we should go back too."

They stood and walked to the edge of the isle and he reached for her hand, and she let him take it, they held each other's hand as they walked out of the planetarium. They walked in silence for most of the trip back to the building. When they reached Kyle's building she stopped walking.

She let go of his hand as he moved forward. "I have a boyfriend."

"oh." he didn't hide the disappointment in his voice. It was probably written across his face too.

"I don't like him as much as like you." she knew it was stupid to tell him that. But she didn't want to lie. "But we would be stupid. You're going to be gone by the end of the week. I still like him us meeting was an accident. I'm not going to break up with him."

Brainy was confused. And he let go of her hand. "He doesn't go to your school does he?" the taunts of the boy who he had fought with at Kara's school sounded surprised that a boy was defending her.

"He lives in Atlantica. He's a merman"

"So it's still a long distance relationship. So you are willing to have one with him and not with me?"

"There's a difference," the words came out a bit more cruelly then she intended it. "He lives a thousand miles away, you live years."

"Your right the difference is you like me more. You should want to try to make that it work." he didn't give her the chance to say something else. He stormed away from her. Surprised to find he still had it in him to be angry today.

They didn't interact when they got back into the apartment. Neither of them really wanted to look at one another luckily once again the green lantern was called away and Super girl used that as an escape to get away from the legionnaire.

Lyle was up and talking and wisely waited to say something. He and like Querl had been doing reading books. Brainy took one look and started to rearrange the books in a few different piles. Lyle barley glanced up at to see what the coulan was doing. The smart legionnaires gave into Brainiac 5's O.C.D. years ago. Brainiac 5 wanted things his way and he was going to make them like that. And so long as no one life was on the line it was much easier and safer to let him get his way.

"Sit up that's sitting like that is bad for your back." the word came out of Lyle's mouth before he could stop them.

"You really can't turn off the mom thing can you?"

Lyle narrowed his eyes and glared, but he didn't say anything on the matter as he sat up so Brainy could sit next to him, "have fun?" he didn't look up from the book. He didn't need to. He was smart he could multitask.

Brainy paused to think about the good that had happened the fun he had, been vastly outweighed by the bad. "No, not really."

The kept reading for what felt like a long time. It could have felt longer, because most of the subject matters they were looking at were both found to be boring and only being read for scientific papers to be written about life a thousand years from now. To give lectures to a bunch of old people and all the not fun stuff they would be dealing with upon their return to their own time.

It had mostly likely fifteen minutes before Brainy closed his book half way through. "I never got my day off."

He had been due three days off in a row off; he had worked five missions two of three of them forty-eight hour shifts in a row. due to legions laws were very clear that everyone had to take brakes after taking on one mission after another, it wasn't often that Brainy took more days off then required, on the forced day off he normally spent the day visiting someone, it used to Rond but since the two had started fighting he had lately had been visiting Invisible kid and Chemical king with Danni. Every once in a while mostly after mission that's made everyone on it want to crawl into bed and never get out again, he did take a three in a row to go on some type of little vacation. Usually involved a beach, a view, and him getting so drunk he could barely stand. And if Brainy was being unusually social he would convince Rokk to come with him.

At that odd statement Invisible kid looked up way from his book. "What brought that on?"

While Invisible kid was still a part of the legion, but he was mostly a reserve legionnaire, and spent most of his time at the legion as a 'babysitter' training at the legion academy training cadets. He didn't the same kind of days off, but he got to be home every day by six, and every other weekend off.

"I need a drink." he stood up and the cook book that was in the earthlings hand's a tossed it onto one of his many piles that had started off as four but had grown to seven. "And because I don't drink alone, you need a drink too."

There was a voice in Lyle's head that told him it was a bad idea to go drinking, but after being a legionnaire for many years there was one thing that he learned sometimes you just had to ignore that voice, after the day he had had he did really need a drink and more importantly he wanted one.

While Lyle left a note to his host and Kara about leaving, Brainy went to fix the spot on his face that was green. He completed about taking another pill for his wrist, it had started to bother him again. But he didn't know if the pills would react to any alcohol. So he rewrapped it, and put his gloves on covering it. It wouldn't hide the cut/ burn for long. But he just needed a few hours then he could worry about it to the fullest.

It was clear very quickly that looked too young to sold liquor at any type of bar. This however did not discourage them, they left three bars before they found one with a piano, Brainy walked without permission to the piano sat down and started to play, while this distracted the bartender Lyle snuck behind the counter opened the cash register prayer for a bottle of strong liquor, and took one. He noticed they sold cigarettes as well and paid for it the same way. In there was no age limit in their time for alcohol, and although they avoided it most of time. Every once and awhile there was a really need to cut lose, and have some.

Holding the bottle invisible Lyle took two shot glassed pocketed matched and waited in the back of the bar out of the way, a listened to Brainy play.

There was no doubt The Coluan was good, he could listen to any instrument or watch someone play it and then try it himself, after a few rough seconds he was able to play like he was a master.

The only problem with the music Brainy played, was there was just never any life to it .people would ask ' so you can play?' and he would always smile and say 'no, I do the math.'

Still it wasn't unpleasant, and on the rare occasions when did play around the HQ, someone would sing along with him often Dawnstar, Or Tyorc who both had amazing singing voices. They often balanced out what was the music was missing.

After the first song Brainy was asked to leave. Politely that even though he was talented he was too young to be in the bar and the piano was for the house band that was on brake and he should have asked before just walking up and playing. And if the bartender saw him around again he would call the cops.

They made three stops after that, Querl getting the ingredients for Kono Juice . They found some cheap diner sat in the back and knocked a few back. Lyle watched as Querl downed the drink in less then three minutes, He Himself had only tried Kono Juice once half a shot nothing compared to what Querl had just ingested, and Invisible Kid quickly learned that Coluans drank like they didn't want to live. Querl closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the Both, Lyle nursed his dink for a while not speaking ."I gotta take a leak." Lyle put the bottle under the Table.

Querl Cracked an eye open. "Don't get us caught, walk straight."

When Lyle came back there was food at their table. They both had no intention of eating. He moved to sit next to his friend. And Querl have him a look. "We are not dating, and you are not Sun boy, you don't get to grope me. Sit across ."

Lyle sat down the tingly feeling of moving around too much while buzzed was hitting him. " I don't understand this thing you and all the other guys on our team have for Dirk."

"he's only the most, talented, funny, interesting, and beautiful legionnaire that's ever lived ."

Lyle just rolled his eyes. And took a shot of from the bottle he really didn't see that when he looked at Dirk. But everyone who was 'straight' did. "What Happened earlier with your wrist?"

Brainy broke the bare details down. Lyle Leaned back and finished the bottle. "Lighting rods have other uses; maybe he wants you to use it for something else."

"Whatever it may be it can't be anything good."

"Can we burn that bridge when we get to it?" Lyle leaned down and rubbed his Temples. "I just want to get home."

"We could stay drive Clark Crazy for a while." Querl smirked at Lyle. "You know how he likes to pretend he isn't the dork we know him to be."

"we didn't fill out the form for time traveling we are already going to get an Earful from my dad when we go back we don't need to make it worse."

"You've become such a buzz kill since Danni was born. Six months ago we'd be looking up your list of freebees."

Lyle who still really hadn't gotten over the events that lead to Danni being born. And glared at Brainaic 5. "Well if it wasn't for you Danni wouldn't have existed, I would still be fun, still willing to comment illegal acts, And Cheat on Condo so you really don't have a leg to stand on, in any way shape or form.."

"for the last time it wasn't All my fault, 35% of the blame goes to you for not washing your hands after you touched infectious lass, 30% of the blame goes to her for making you a girl 15 % of the blame goes to me for not translating the text to the that said incubator not insinuator gun. Another 10% goes to you for standing right behind me when I tried to test the gun. And another 10% goes to me for holding said gun backwards." He glared at Lyle. "Who the hell stands right behind a person when they are testing an unknown weapon?"

"You have a force shield; normally the safest place to be is right behind you."

"I could have been thrown back by a blast knocking into you and hurting you."

"But instead you only knocked me up." Lyle smiled. "I bet normal people never have conversations like this."

"Poor them." Brainaic 5 smiled back.

"Did you ever get to do this with gates, sit around and bull shit ?"

"After accident with Rond, I didn't want to sit around and shoot the shit. I wanted to fill every second of my life with busy work, he tried for a while to reach out there was only some may times you could tell someone to leave you alone before they get the hint. And before that he was getting to know the rest of the team, we both know what it is like for the first few weeks, you get up you train, you do missions, you study, you train, you get hazed, and you go to bed."

"I'm sorry you never got to do this with Gates."

"He didn't need to see me drunk." Querl shrugged "we met in a Jungle; trust me enough he got amusement from that to last six life times."

"You without any technology, I know a lot of people who would pay me and would make me richer then RJ, to see that ."

Brainy took some money out and stood and placed it on the table, "we should get back."

"To Kyle's or Home."

"Home, but Kyle's will have to do for now."

TBC…

Review thanks

By the way the more reviews I get the Quicker I update, I put out for them like that


End file.
